


A whole new Cisco Ramon

by fangirls_united



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash (TV 2014) RPF, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adaptation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirls_united/pseuds/fangirls_united
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cisco goes out to the bar for a few rounds of drinks, he gets so drunk that, when he wakes up in bed next to Leonard Snart and a headache the next morning with barely any memories at all, he could only imagine what they could have done to get there. But when Len starts to telling him what they did, and why they did it, Cisco doesn't fully believe him, so Len is forced to tell him the truth. Weather or not he believes Len's real motives (he doesn't) Cisco feels that there is secret reason  behind Len's actions, and maybe somewhere along the way, they may just find true love. There will be a little past ciscoxbarry, wellsxcisco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What happened last night

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a dream until I said what the hell, why not? So here it is, its my mpreg fanfic on The Flash cast so please let me know what you think about it, I am open to suggestions and comments on how I can make it better. Than you for your time and enjoy my dreamworld ^.^

A whole new Cisco Ramon  
Part 1  
What happened last night

Cisco woke with a headache and a sore back. He sighed then opened his eyes, the sun was pouring through a window which made his eyes hurt because of the recognized hang-over that he was getting from last nights events. “What happened last nigh?” He asked himself, when he felt someone stir next to him, confused he looks over to see, Leonard Snart laying in bed with him. “What th-” before he could finish that sentence, Leonard woke up, Cisco froze, noticing that not only was Leonard naked, but he was without clothes as well. 

Leonard sat up and stretched, he looked around the room sleepily, seeing Cisco he said, “close your mouth, Ramon, you’re catching flies.” Leonard then took that moment to get up from the bed and head to what Cisco could only assume was the bathroom. 

Cisco closed his mouth as instructed once the initial shock had pass. When Leonard closed the door, Cisco sat up right in the bed, he was in slight discomfort as a dull pain was shooting up from his lower back, he looked around the unfamiliar room. He could tell that it was a motel by the way it was put together with cheap furniture and, out-dated wallpapers. He couldn’t remember how exactly he got there at the moment. Although, with the way he woke up, and who he woke up with, he was not too sure he would like the answer. Cisco dissident to take this moment to find his clothes and leave before Snart came back but, he was finding that to be more of a difficult task as both of his legs refused to work properly. His muscles were way too stiff, “oh man, what did I do last night, run a marathon?”. He forced himself to walk anyways, he slowly made his way over to where his shirt from the previous night had landing, but he fell after just two steps. Suddenly he heard the toilet flush and Leonard opened the bathroom door.

The older man watched him with a smug look on his face, “well, well, well,” he said. “I would have hoped that after last night, you would have wanted to go for a second round before leaving.” Len laughed as he made his way towards the younger man and held out his hand.

Cisco hesitantly took the hand that was offered as Len helped him to his feet, witch were still very much sore, “how did I get here?” He asked once he was standing again, “where is this place?”

“Hm, so you don’t remember anything from last night then?” Len asked, a hint of disappointment in his tone.

“No,” Cisco answered sadly. He looked up at his enemy then, seeing him in the morning light, and with the effects of his hang-over kicking in, Cisco thought that he saw a twinkle in the older man’s eye. “I don’t know what you did to me at the bar last night to make us end up in a place like this, but whatever it is, I don’t want to know about it.” He said still looking into Len’s eyes, for a split second he seemed a bit hurt to hear the younger man’s words but quickly got over it. “...And if we did anything in here,” he looked around the room, “I don’t want to know about that either.” With the feeling now starting to come back into his legs, he let go of Snart’s hands and started picked up the rest of his clothes. The shirt he grabbed was of Marvel featuring Iron Man on the front, it wasn’t a familial peace of the wardrobe he remembered wearing yesterday but, it was something that he would have bought for himself anyways so he put it on. Len was watching the younger man get dressed as he sat on the edge of the bed, “can you stop staring at me like that?” Asked Cisco as he pulled on his underwear, “don’t you have something better to do?”

“No not really,” Len said, by the time Cisco found his pants and put them on, it was almost daylight outside. 

Cisco reached into his pocket to find his phone, he had about two missed calls from S.T.A.R Labs and it was almost 6:59. If he didn’t leave now, plus he still had no idea where he was. He sighed again, he turned to Len who was still starring at him contently, and he was still naked after all this time, “aren’t you going to be lat to rob a bank or something?” He asked looking around for his shoes.

Len pursed his lips, “you know, any other time, I would have taken offense to that, but here’s the thing with today...” he got off the bed, folded his arms across his chest and took a few small steps over to Cisco. His toned musicales flexing slightly as he did, Cisco’s eyes drifted down wards for a moment, long enough to see his length sway with every few steps. He looked away from Len’s prized jewels as he spoke again, the smugness from earlier returning to his features once more, “after what happened last night,” Len said, “I’ve made the decision to alter my ways,” he took a few more steps toward Cisco, and he took a few steps backward. “You have shown me something that made me want to be a better person, a better man in fact and I think I’m ready to be a better man...for you,” by this time Len had backed Cisco up against the walls and is looking down at the smaller man as if he was some priceless diamond that he wanted to steal. It was shocking to hear his enemy say these things, Cisco was about to ask if he was alright when Len started cracking up. “And now you’re telling me that you really don’t remember anything from last night, huh?” He asked as he boxed Cisco into a corner with his arms, bringing one of his hands up to the younger mans face, carousing his cheek gently.

Cisco felt as if this was some kind of dream, he couldn’t believe what was happening, ‘well I’m stuck out in the middle of no-where with a guy that has completely lost his mind’, he thought to himself ‘am I having a stroke or something right now? Is this what a stroke feels like?’. He swallowed thickly trying to regain his composure,“I-I told you th-hat I don’t,” he said as he looked away from Len’s gaze, “and-and why the hell are you going on and on about it for? You sounded like a broken record.” Suddenly before he could do anything, Len leaned down and gave Cisco a kiss on the lips, Cisco jumped back at that and hit his head witch wasn’t helping his headache at all. W-w-what are you doing!” He almost yelled at the older man.

Leonard chuckled then, “why so moody today, angel face?” He asked, “it’s a shame you don’t remember last night, it would have been nicer if you did.” He pushed himself off the wall and finally pulled on his boxers, “but oh well, I guess the lest I could do is give you a ride to work.”

Cisco scooped up his Chucks from off the ground and shoved his feet into them, “I keep telling you that I don’t, why is that so hard for you to understand?” He finished tying his laces before looking back up at Len, “what happen last night that was so special to you anyways?” He asked, his curiosity starting to getting the better of him.

“I thought you said that you didn’t want to know,” Len said as he put on his shirt.

“I don’t, I just, uh um...y-you’re the one who keeps bringing it up,” said Cisco.

Len chuckled again, “yeah, I guess I am,” he said, clearly enjoying the way the suspense was weighing on Cisco’s face. Len sat back down on the bed to put on his own shoes, the younger man waited patiently for him to reply, when Len looked to Cisco he smiled, “...but if you’re the one who can’t remember, then that’s you’re own fault.” He then got up from the bed and walked out of the room with that smug look on his face, he stopped momentarily to turn back to Cisco, “come on, or do you just want to spend the whole day hanging around here, with me? Although, I must warn you that if you do, you might have a harder time walking than you do now for the next few weeks or so.”

Cisco was surprised but at the same time, not so much, Len was always a cocky guy. “Whatever,” he sighed and followed Len out of the room. Outside, he had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the burst of sunlight and his still growing headache to lessen on its threat to split his head open before continuing. When his eye did get used to the light, he noted that hey where apparently on the third floor of a motel called “Cowboy Land” that they had somehow ended up staying at the night before. ‘Cowboy Land? Is he serious?’ He thought to himself as he walked on, there wasn’t an elevator insight to use, so Cisco wound up walking uncomfortably down the stairs behind Len. His leg were still pretty stiff from last night and almost fell, Len stopped just in-time to catch him before he became a Cisco-pancake. “Thanks,” he said when he realized that his face didn’t meat the ground yet, Len helped him steady himself before walking on.

Len shrugged, “well I can’t let you die just yet, now can I? I haven’t even put a life-insurance police on you yet,” he joked.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Cisco asked, slowly standing up straighter with a little help from the hand rail.

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out,” Len turned back to winking up at him then continued his trek down the stairs. “Hurry up slow-poke, you’re already late for work,” Len said as he reached the bottom floor, he looked back up at Cisco who was still walking kind of awkwardly. 

Cisco wasn’t sure if he was really awake or not, this whole situation felt like a very bad dream, but weather way, dream or not didn’t matter. He still needed to get to work before his friends noticed his absence any longer, “I’m coming,” he said starting to get angry. 

“That’s what you said last night,” Len said with a chuckle and went on-words to the parking lot.

Cisco stopped at his words, a blush starting to form on his cheeks, “s-shut up,” he said then quickened his passe so he wouldn’t be too far behind. They stopped at a gray Toyota Prius, Cisco suspected that it was probably stolen from some unsuspecting person somewhere. He made a note of the license plate to check it out later, but for now however, it was better than showing up to work on the back of Len’s motor cycle. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not stolen.” Len said as he unlocked the doors for them to get into car, “even I sometimes get tired of riding my bike, so I bought this, it’s better for me after a long night.”

Cisco blushed, “right, sorry,” he said. Len started the car as he buckled his seat-belt, ‘yep, so much better than the bike’, Cisco thought, his headache seemed to be getting a little better once they hit the road, but not by much. 

By the time they got closer to some familiar parts of Central City, Cisco’s stomach started to rumble, he felt as if he wanted to throw-up and eat something all at the same time it was an odd feeling.“You doing alright Ramon? You’re not looking so hot,” said Len after they had stopped at a red light on the main street. 

“My head is killing me,” said the younger man,” the sun was taken the opportunity to assault Cisco’s eyes with bright lights and way too vivid colors. The road that they where on was starting to get busy as the sun rose, “I need an aspirin.” He sighed closing his eyes and leaning his head back, “and I need some coffee.”

“Hm, well if that’s all, I know just the place for you,” said Len with a true smile. Cisco didn’t bother asking what that place was when they took a denture. Len parked the car in front of a restaurant and got out of the car.

“What is this place?” Cisco asked looking out at the building.

“And here I thought you were the smart guy who made my gun,” Len joked as he walked up to the front doors. “It’s a place to eat, can’t you tell by looking?”

Cisco rolled his eyes and got out of the car to, “yes, I got that,” he said starting to get pissed. “I mean, what are we doing here? You’re supposed to be taking me to work, I’m going to be even later now because of you.”

Len shrugged, “well you did say that you where hungry, right?” Cisco narrowed his eyes at the older man now leaning on the walls of the establishment. “But if you really want to go to work that badly and miss out on a grate home-cooked meal, then...”

“Really? You’re using my hunger against me? That’s real cold, even for you man.” Cisco huffed, “fine, I guess one bite wont hurt.”

Len chuckled as he locked the car doors, when Cisco reached the entrants of the restaurant, Len open the doors for him. “After you, my dear” he said in an old-fashion Prince Charming kind of way, Cisco walked through the door resisting the urge to roll his eyes again. Although when Len gave him a quick slap to the ass, that was when Cisco really wished that no one he knew had saw that. Inside the building was like stepping into a time-machine and going back to the early 90’s, the walls where painted a bright yellow, the black and white checkered lanolin floors shined underneath the lighting and towards the back of the room sat a replica of a typical jukebox ready to take-in quarters and belt-out old tunes. Over the cash register read the dinners name in bright red neon lighting.

“FlashBack Station, huh?” Cisco read out loud, he turned to Len then, “is that supposed to mean something to me?”

Len’s smile turned smug again, “I don’t know, should it?”

They approached the register where a perky blond greeted them, “hello and welcome to ‘FlashBack Station, where the memories keep on rolling’, my name his, Wendy, what can I do for you two this morning?” Said the blond in a way that Cisco thought was way to happy for the early morning.

“We’d like to have two of your breakfast specials,” Len said to the blond.

“Sure thing, will that be for here or to go?” Asked Wendy.

“To go,” Cisco said before Len had the chance.

Wendy nodded, “alright, your order will be ready in a few minutes.”

Len paid the money and they found a place to sit in the back. They chose to sit away from the window because of Cisco’s growing headache and now sensitive eyes, there was a awkward silence between the two as they waited. The restaurant was basically empty except for them, Wendy and the cook, the silence was starting to become too much for Cisco by this time so he decided to made some small talk. “So, how do you know this place?” He asked. 

Len looked at the younger man for a minute, “I’ve been here before... But that’s not the right one,” He said leaning back in his chair and looking around. Cisco had a confused look on his face, Len continued seeing that the younger man wasn’t getting the hint, “the question you want to ask him the most, about last night.”

Cisco wanted nothing more than to be back at S.T.A.R. Labs working on some new way of helping Barry in the field, or upgrading his suit, or just anything else, but no, he was stuck having breakfast with Caption Cold himself. Even though he didn’t want to, Cisco did not like leaving a question unanswered, “fine,” he gave in, “so...what happened last night?” He asked for what felt like the hundredth time that morning, ‘man I hope it was nothing that I’ll regret’.

“Isn’t it obverse,?” Leaning forward, Len reached out for Cisco’s hand and held it up, “we tided the nowt, kid, just you and me, that’s what happened last night.” Cisco looked at him as if he was joking around again, but when no sign of such a thing appeared on Len’s face, he looked at him in disbelieve. Looking down at the hand that Len was holding and sure enough there was a silver wedding-ban on his ring-finger. Shock quickly set-in in a snap as he realized this very bad dream had already turned into a nightmare.

“Wh-how did tha-when did I-” Cisco tried his best to find the right words to discribe how he was feeling at that very moment as he stared at the ring. He was quite for a long time trying and failing to remember how this could have happened. 

“Unbelievable, yes I know. ” Len suddenly said just as Wendy was bringing over there food, Len thanked her and got up to leave. “Come on, I’ll explain in the car.” He started walking to the door but turned back when he realized that he wasn’t being followed. He looked at Cisco, the shock and disbelief still evident on his face, he sighed, Len knew he was crazy for wanting this, but what else could he do? He needed him. “Are you coming, or not?” He asked gently as he walked back to the table where they had sat to wait, “we don’t have all day to just stand around and last I check, you’re still needed at that lab of yours.”

Cisco looked up at him, still no words about the ring, so he found himself saying, “yeah,” then followed Len back out to the car.  
. . .  
“I mean to be honest, while I was in the bathroom I was stunned to find it on my hand. A wedding ring on my finger, it wasn’t my style, but then I remembered some bits and peaces of last night and I must say, Ramon, you surprised me most of all.” Len said as he drove, Cisco sitting there in a daze trying to take-in all this information. “I don’t remember all of the details, but there’s a fresh tattoo of my name on your lower back now, I remembered that part pretty well.” Cisco physically stiffened , Len lifted up his right sleeve to reveal a tattoo in big bold letters that read “Cisco”. The younger man looked at the letters of his name on Len’s arm, it was still fresh. “This is so not my style,” Len continued with shrugged, “ but what’s done its done, am right? It’s not so bad though, if you think about it,” he pulled his sleeve back down.

Cisco blinked at Len, “...s-s-so you’re cool with this? Really?” He asked in awe, “I mean no offense or nothing, b-but why is this not affecting you as much as me? This-this whole inter thing is-is...I can’t even think up a word to describe my feeling right now, THAT is how out of my mind I am about this!”

The older man shrugged again, “it’s like I said, it’s not so bad,” Len turned down a street. “If you had remembered how things went down last night, you’d agree with me too, just think about.”

“Think about it? Think about what, a life with you? Being married to my enemy, how?” Cisco scrubbed his hands over his eyes as he was getting frustrated, “How can I think about something that like that when I can’t even remember it happening!” He almost screamed, “how can you be so calm about this?”

“Well the way I see it, you could have done a whole lot worst than me.” Len said as he put the car in park again, “judging from your actions last night, the state that you were in, yeah I will say that I’m the better option for you, trust me,” they were just a feet away from S.T.A.R. Labs now. 

“Trust you! Are you serious?” Cisco asked.

“Yeah, I am, now go before you’re goody-two shoes friends come over here looking for you and asking question that you’re not ready to answer.” Cisco was about to protest when Len continued, “if not, then I might just go in there and let it slip about what happened last night.”

Cisco could feel the heat rise to his face, it was a mixer of embarrassment and anger. He couldn’t let that happen, not when he dose not have a clue about what and how things really went down. “Fine,” He said grabbing his breakfast and exiting the car, “but this isn’t over Snart,”Cisco turned to head towards the building.

Len replied, “oh no, it’s only the beginning, babe.” Cisco stopped then and turned around just in time to see Len wink at him again, this time the younger man blushed out of embarrassment, “I’ll see you later,” with that Len drove off in the other direction.

Cisco stood there watching his apparent husband drive off in a rush of dust and squealing wheels, he sighed feeling like a kid as he held his breakfast special in his hand. Above him thunder started to roll across the sky as it began to drizzle and he could not help the feeling that told him that today was going to be a very, very long day. Cisco looked down at his watch, 9:01 “damn it,” he said and started to run for shelter, he was a whole hour and one minutes late for work. ‘How the hell am I gonna get out of this one without telling them about this morning?’ Cisco thought to himself as he entered the building, slightly wet from the rain, ‘can this day get any worse?’ He pushed away the urge to run away screaming until he could come up with a plan, but he didn’t have that luxury as the elevator doors were already opening, and he was already stopping inside. ‘Well I guess this is a good of time as any to start hopping.’


	2. Working things out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco shows up to work VERY late, his friends are worried about him, slightly spouses of the real reason why but have no idea what it is, lunch time rolls around and he gets a visit from a one Leonard Snart with Big Belly Burger bags and drinks in tow. they talk, Len kisses Cisco, then Len disappears from the lab, now Cisco can't stop thinking about him through out the day. When it's time to go home, Len returns to give him a ride, they end up on top of a hill. What Len tells him next leaves Cisco without words.

A whole new Cisco Ramon  
Part 2  
Working things out

Cisco exited the elevator and heading straight to the Cortex, he waited a moment as he took the time to think of a cover story to tell his friends about whey he was so later, he decided to go with car trouble, it was perfect. He didn’t have his car with him, plus he didn’t have to explain about last night, especially the part about how he got married to Caption Cold. He looked down at the wedding ring on his finger again, it was nice, silver with small diamonds circling it, he took off the jewelry to get a better look. On the inside of the ring was an inscription, “From the cold comes your warm heart,” Cisco clasped the ring in his hand and put it in his pocket. ‘This has to be a joke or something, me and Leonard Snart? It’s outrages, right?’ He thought to himself, on his way down the hall he throw his breakfast special in a nearby trashcan before he entered the Cortex. The room was empty, he figured that they were out looking for him, so he sat down at his work station trying to seem calm as he waited for everyone to return. There was a burst of wind on his right witch made him jump a little, it had to have been Barry, he forced himself to look up at his friend. “Uh, hay,” Cisco said trying to keep things casual.

“Cisco, man, where you? We’ve been calling you nonstop all morning, I even went out to look for you.” Barry said, Dr.Wells and Caitlin standing at the other door in and out of the room.

“Right, uh sorry about that dude, I woke up kinda late this morning and my car wouldn’t start this so I had to walk,” Cisco lied.

“Really?” Barry asked as he took a seat next to Cisco, sounding worried, “why didn’t you call me, I could have come to pick you up or something.”

Cisco pulled out his phone to look at it, it was dead, “oh, sorry bro, my cell’s dead.”

“Cisco?” Dr.Wells said rolling up to him, “is everything alright? You seem to be a little on edge today?”

“Yep, I’m okay,” Cisco lied again, he was actually feeling terrible, his back was hurting, his legs were stiff, and he was pretty sure that he had a headache that could take down an elephant.Although he did feel that way, and they where his friends, he didn’t want to let them know he was in such pain because then they would ask why, if that happened.... It was better if he just kept it a secret for now.

Caitlin took the empty chair on the other side Cisco, “hay, Cisco, you know that if there is anything that you need to tell us, you can, right?” She asked patting his shoulder in a motherly way, Cisco nodded and that seemed to satisfy he as she got up and went to her own station. 

 

Barry patted his shoulder too before going about his own business,”Cisco?” 

Cisco looked up at his bosses words, “yes, Dr.Wells?” 

Dr.Wells had a worried look on his face,“....Cisco, are you sure you’re feeling alright?” He asked, “you almost look as if you’ve seen something horrible this morning.”

‘If you only you knew,’ Cisco thought to himself, “who me? Um, nope I’m fine. Why do you ask?” he questioned remembering where he was, it was clear that Dr.Wells noticed that he wasn’t fully... there.

“Well I’m only worried because you where so late today, you are almost never this late.” Said Dr.Wells, he watched as the younger man squirmed under his gaze, “did something happen last night, when you left here?”

Cisco’s brain quickly flashed back to this morning’s events, how he woke up in bed and married to a criminal. He found himself shaking his head ‘no’ to his boss, “not much really, I just went out for a couple of drinks, that’s all.” He said with a small smile, Dr.Wells raised his brow, “ no big deal.”

“Is that so?” Asked Dr.Wells..

“Yep,” said Cisco coolly, “I’m just fine there’s no need to worry about me Dr.Wells.” He said turning to face his computer.

“Alright Cisco,” said Dr.Wells, he was about to roll away when he stopped. “Oh by the way, who was that person that dropped you off this morning?”

Cisco swiftly turned back to Dr.Wells then, “a f-friend,” he stuttered, felt as if he was about to have a heart attack. Dr.Wells smiled knowingly, he nodded and left Cisco to do do his work, Cisco physically relaxed slowly once Dr.Wells had gone, ‘yep, it’[s gonna be on e of those days’.

“So?” Caitlin whispered when Dr.Wells came back over to them, “is he okay?”

“Oh yeah, he just has a hang-over,” said the older man getting back to his paper work.

“Huh, it must be a big one for him to be so out of it,” Caitlin said worried

“I’m guessing that the person that dropped him off was his one-nighter,” Barry smirked to the doctor.

“Now, now, what Cisco chooses to get up to when he leaves work is his own business,” said Caitlin.  
“Yeah said the girl who wanted to call the police a few minutes ago,” Barry laughed.

“What? For all we knew, he could have been dead in a ditch somewhere,” Caitlin defended.

Dr.Wells, “don’t worry Caitlin, I’m sure that Cisco would have been able to find a way out of trouble if need be.” Caitlin nodded in agreement, “now lets get to work, we’ve got a lot of work to do today.”  
....  
Later that day Cisco was really regretting the decision he made to throw away the breakfast that Len had gotten for him. It was almost lunch time by now and his stomach was very close to eating him from the inside out when two Big Belly Burger bag materialized out of thin-air and in front of his face. The bag was attached to a hand and that hand belonged to, to Cisco’s surprise, Leonard Snart himself. Cisco’s eyes widened to the size of soccer balls, . “What are you doing here? Someone might see you!” Cisco asked in a hushed whisper, “how did you even get in here?”

Len shrugged his shoulder, “I was board, it’s lunch time and you’re still here, alone,” he smiled. Cisco looked around the room to see that Len was right, the room was thankfully empty.

Cisco turned back to Len still holding out the bag of food expectantly, his stomach grumbled again and took the one of the bags from the older man. “That still doesn’t explain how you got in,” Cisco said looking throw the bag.

Len nodded and sat down in the chair next to Cisco, “that’s for me to know,” he smiled at the younger man, Cisco rolled his eyes. “So why are you still here?” Len asked digging throw his own bag, pulling out a large thing of fries, “did your friends leave you here for me, or what?”

“No way!” Said Cisco, to be truthful, he had no idea when everyone left, he was too busy with trying to remember what happened that night to notice. He looked at the time, it was almost 12:00 pm in the afternoon and the Cortex was empty, he figured that they all must have just went out for lunch. He wasn’t sure of how late of a lunch they where taking but this was the perfect time to find out what happened between him and Len that night. “whatever,” he said taking out his burger from the bag and taking a bite, he smiled finally having something to eat when he remembered that Len was still close by. He cleared his throat, “ so I’ve been going over what you told me in the car this morning and I want to know what happened last night.” He said as he took another bite into it his burger.

“I already told you what happened, kid,” Len said getting his own burger.

Cisco chewed his burger for a minute before shaking his head, “no, I want to the details, what you haven’t told me, like how it happened.” He looked around for something to wash down the burger, Len held up a drink-holder with two cups in it from almost out of no where, “thanks” he said accepting one of the drinks without care.

Len nodded taking his own drink, Cisco got a worried look on his face at the thought of what he could have done, “don’t worry man, it’s not like we robbed a bank together after the wedding or something like that.” Len assured him, “even when you’re drunk out of your mind, you are still a softy,” he took a bite of his burger before continuing he, “when you’re in bed, on the other hand, now that’s another story.”

Cisco almost chocked on his food when Len mentioned him being in bed, Len chuckled, Cisco blushed if only a little. “Can you please not say things like that while I’m eating?”He asked Len, the older man held up his hands in defense, Cisco sighed then, “alright start from the beginning then.”

“You mean from the part where you were so drunk that you couldn’t even recognize who I was?” Len laughed, “or maybe I should start from how you literally fell into my lap crying about how your fuck baddie left you for someone hotter?” Cisco could feel his face turn about as red as a radish, “you should have seen your face kid, wet with tears and the breath of an alcoholic.” Len laughter got louder. 

Cisco put down his food, folded his arms over his chest and looked away from the older man. He did remember why he got drunk and if he was totally honest with himself, it still hurt, “that’s not funny!” He said, he couldn’t believe that he did such a thing in front of someone that he was supposed to hate. 

“But...when you finally stopped crying about it, I took you to another bar,” he said with a dreamy smile on his face. “We had a few more drinks, I took you to the park, wee talked, things where going pretty smoothly and I was starting to actually like you. That is, until you throw up by on one of the benches and I had to buy you that shirt to save you from feather embarrassment.” Len pointed to his shirt. Cisco looked down at the shirt he was wearing, he could remember going to the park, not how he got the shirt, but he was glad that he had on the cleaner one. “If I’m being honest, I almost thought it was kind of cute, me buying you the shirt I mean.” He sighed and leaned back in his chair, “and then, I think, that might have been how you, somehow, stole my heart,” Len said looking at the younger man.

Cisco turned back to Len then, his smug smile was gone, any sign of tricks and joking had all but disappeared from his face. Leonard Snart was being the most serious version of his self that he could ever be, Cisco could feel the heat rise up to his face again, and also in another place too. “H-how could I d-do that?” Cisco asked, barely able to get the words out, for a long moment the two looked at each other.

“I think it was when you...reminded me of...something...” said Len moving closer to the other man, Cisco was in the process of thing up something to say when Len leaned forward to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Cisco’s ear. They stayed like that for a few long seconds when the older man leaned in feather and kissed him on the lips. Within mare moments, Cisco found himself kissing back. It surprised him even more than the marriage seemed to, he couldn’t believe that this was happening to him, he also couldn’t believe how soft and worm Len’s lips were. They were really starting to get into the kiss when Len heard someone coming down the hall. He broke the kiss causing a sad sigh to float from Cisco’s lips, Len licked his own lips and smiled, “I think you’re friends are back,” he said as he picked up his unfinished meal, he quickly put it back into the bag. “To be continued later on tonight, I’ll let my self out,” Len said getting up and rushing over to the other door that was in the room. He disappeared through the door, Cisco looked longingly at the door before Len reappeared to smirk at Cisco one more time.“Alright you got me, there is more,” he said with a wink of his eye, “a whole lot more.” Cisco’s heart seemed to rise and fall at the sound of that, Len disappeared through the door just as Barry, Caitlin, came in laughing about some joke that one of them probably had told. Dr.Wells was behind them with a Big Belly Burger cup in his hand. 

Cisco quickly snapped out of whatever trance he was under and turned back to the computer in front of him before anyone noticed. Dr.Wells looked over to him, “Cisco, what are you still doing here, aren’t you hungry?” He asked, rolling going over to his employee again that day.

“Yeah man, it’s lunch time, you should at least have something to bite,” said Barry sipping some soda.

“Said the man that went throw seven pounds of cow meat in under an hour,” Caitlin smirked.

“What can I say, I’m a growing boy,” Barry joked.

Cisco looked up at them almost blankly, “uh, oh right, I did actually.” He said holding up his half eaten burger, “see, I’m good.”

“When did you get that?” Dr.Wells asked coming around to the other side of the desk, “I was just there and I didn’t see you.”

“Oh, that’s -because a friend brought it for me,” Cisco said. ‘Well at leastit it’s not as bad as this morning’ he thought to himself.

Caitlin came over to “inspect” the Cisco’s fries, she picked up one and ate it, “oh really, do you mean the friend from this morning?” She ask as she walked away.

Barry zipped over and took some fries for himself, “yeah man spill it, what’s the deal with this chick?” He asked before zipping away.

“I-I, it’s just someone I met at the bar last night, no one special?” Cisco picked up his burger and took a bite before anyone else asked a question. 

Dr.Wells nodded “oh really, well who ever it was must have left a grate impression on you to bring food for you,” he said rolling away, but not before snatching one or two fries for his own.  
“They’re....alright,” Cisco started, Barry zipped over and clapped him on his shoulder.

“ playing hard to get huh? That’s my man.” Barry cheered, Caitlin gave him a look, he shrugged at her “what?” She rolled her eyes, “so when are we gonna meet this chick?”

Cisco swallowed a thickly, “meat her? Uh, I don’t know, w-we’re, uhm, we’re taking things slow for right now,” ‘very slow’.

For the rest of the day everything went as relatively normal as things can get at S.T.A.R. Labs, they ran test on Barry’s speed, worked on a few new toys for him to use in the field, and so on. Although everything seemed to be running smoothly in the lab, Cisco’s mind was a grate mess as it kept running around in circles. The common denominator being Caption Cold and his soft, worm lips. It seemed to be at the top of the list of things that his brain wanted to think about the most, it was occurring more and more through out the day. Cisco’s mind kept on wandering back to that conversation he had with Len in the car and the lab earlier today, he found himself thinking about it and him at the most random times. It was almost as if he was under some sort of spell, he also and wondered for a briefly moment if Len did developed super powers of his own, maybe something to do with mind control and that was the cause of all this. He filed that thought under “Possible Things” and went on with his work. When it was finally time to go home, Cisco was just turning off his computer and clearing his station of any debris when he remembered that Len had been his mode of transport that morning. He only lived a few blocks away from the lab but, because of whatever sexual activities he and Len did the night before, his legs still felt very sore. The thought alone seemed to zap away all of his strength, he unhooked his phone from the portable charger that he sometimes left at work just in-case something like this happened. It was fully charged , the first thing he saw when he turned it on besides the multiple calls from S.T.A.R. Labs, was a text from a number that he didn’t recognize. “I’m outside whenever you’re ready, angel face”, was all it read, Cisco could wonder who could have sent him this message, but he had a feeling that he already knew this person.

Cisco made his way down to the first floor where a single figure was waiting for him. It was already dark out but, even without the light, he somehow know that it was Len leaning against his Prius. “It’s about time you came out, I was just thinking about coming up there myself,” Len said as Cisco got closer to him.

Cisco was feeling way too tired to deal with his cocky attitude, “whatever, why are you here?” He asked already knowing the reason.

“We still need to talk things over,” Len said just before opening the car doors for them. 

“Do we have to do that now?” Cisco almost winded as he got into the car and put on his seat belt

“Yep,” Len started the car and drove in what seemed to be a random direction. “You still have questions for me, I still have answers for you, it’s a win-win situation.”  
“Is it?” Cisco said leaning his head back, they drove for a few blocks in silence when he thought up a question that had been bugging him since he found out about his ring. He turned to Len, completely serious, “why did you marry me yesterday night?”

Len stayed quite for a minute before heaving a sigh, he glanced over to Cisco briefly, “I told you why, you-”

“No, I don’t want to hear some kind of excuse that you had just came up with just before you walked into the lab,” Cisco interrupted him. “I want to know the truth, what is the real reason you’re screwing around with me?”

“You hero's just don’t know when to leave a guy to his plans, do you?” Len asked almost sarcastically, he glanced back over to see how serious of a look Cisco was giving him before giving in. “Fine, I might as well tell you anyways,” he said giving up.

“I’m listening,” Cisco said turning his body slightly towards Len.

“Alright, well the truth is, last night you were super upset about what that guy did to you that you got extra tipsy at the bar. You were spilling your guts about it and all that other stuff, but after that, things got a little complicated,” Len said as he turned down a street. “Believe it or not, I really do have a little thing for you, but that’s all it was, a little thing...I would never have done anything like this to you if I didn’t have to.”

“What do you mean by that?” Cisco asked suspiciously as he was a bit confused by Len’s story.

“After my mom died, and my dad went to jail, Lisa and I had to go live with our Aunt Jain. Sweet lady, not so sweet attitude after a few rounds of drinks, she thought me everything I know,” Len said. “The thing is, I would do almost anything for her, and do to recent events, this is happening.”

“And what exactly is ‘this’?”Asked Cisco still not getting the full picture. 

“Hmm, I guess that you could call it family roots?” Len said as more of a question than a statement, he looked to Cisco again, “okay, this isn’t going as well as I would have hopped.” He took in a deep breath and let it go after a minute, “what I’m trying to say is that I need you.” The younger man raised his eye-brow at that, “more accurately...I need your body.”

“Excuse me,” Cisco said backing away as far as physically possible within a car, he was starting to get the whole picture, he just needed a motive. “What’s so special about my body? Wait a minute, you need organs for her or something like-”

“Let me stop you right there before you turn yourself into a complete ass,” Len said turning a corner onto another street. “First of all, you watch way too much tv, second my Aunt Jain is in perfect health, she practically lives at the gym. Third, if she was sick, you’re not her blood type so you can cool your jets on that one.” He turned another corner and stopped at a red light so Cisco could soak all this new information, the light turned green and they continued there drive.

“So, if you don’t need my organs and you’re not planning on killing me anytime soon, right?” Cisco asked, Len nodded, “then what else do you need me for, and please don’t say sex slave because that’s where I have to draw a line.”

“Again, you’re watching way too much tv than a normal person should,” Len said as he turned onto a separate street that turned into a small hill. When they reached the top, he looked around the surrounding area and put the car in park, he sighed before fully facing the other man. “Alright angel face, to answer your question, I need a baby,” he said as he let his eyes slide up and down Cisco’s frame, “do you think that we could work something out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you're not mad at me for the cliff hanger, I hate those too, but it builds suspense so sorry :,


	3. The neighbors know our names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “WHAT! Are you out of your mind, there is no way in hell!” Cisco almost screamed, Len locked the doors before the younger man could run out of the car. Cisco struggled with the door in vain coming to find out that it was locked, “let me out of this car, Cold!”
> 
> Len shook his head, “sorry man but I can’t do that,” said the older man calmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't like M/M action don't read

A whole new Cisco Ramon  
Part 3

The neighbors know our names

“WHAT! Are you out of your mind, there is no way in hell!” Cisco almost screamed, Len locked the doors before the younger man could run out of the car. Cisco struggled with the door in vain coming to find out that it was locked, “let me out of this car, Cold!”

Len shook his head, “sorry man but I can’t do that,” said the older man calmly.

Cisco fidgeted with the door once more before giving up, “why are you doing this?”

“I told you why,” Len said now sitting back in his chair calmly. 

“What you’ve told me is that you basically want to rape me until I magically get pregnant for you.” Cisco said folding his arms over his chest as he leaned on the door.

Len sighed, “I’m not gonna do that-”

“Then what are you gonna do, Caption Cold?” Cisco said, Len was quite then, outside it started to rain again witch started to make the air around them seem to get colder and colder by the second. The air-conditioning was off and Cisco was feeling even more awkward in the silence so he sighed heavily, “why do you want me to have your kid anyways?”

Len thought about that question for a while before answering, he faced Cisco with a smile, “you’ll just have to sleep with me to find out.” He chuckled at the shocked face Cisco gave him, “okay, okay,” he said still smiling. “I’ve told you the first reason, the second is, I want to prove to my sister that I can be something more than just a common criminal.”

Cisco raised an eye brow, “but isn’t The Golden Glider a criminal to?”

“I’m not talking about Lisa,” Len said, Cisco looked confused. “I’m talking about my other sister, Amy, you wouldn’t know her because she and I are not blood, but I still consider her my sister. It drives Lisa up the wall sometimes but I know she loves her too,” Len took in a deep breath as he looked forward, smile gone,“and she’s also...dying...cancer.”

Cisco suddenly felt bad for the man in the driver’s seat, although this could have been a trick, a part of him still felt just as guilty deep inside. He cleared his throat, “um, I-I...I’m sorry Len, um...I would like to help, b-but why me? I’m a guy, you have loads of women who could do this for you no problem,” Len looked his way for a second. “Okay fine, for a price, yes, but still.” Len looked away, smiling again, Cisco stiffened, “why me?”

“Maybe because I read the news letters about you when you when you where in middle school,” Len said after taking in a deep breath, Cisco palled. “...And maybe I know about what happened to little, what was her name again? Jenny? Jain? Yeah, that must have been hard on you to do especially after how you conceived her.”

“Shut up,” Cisco said as he felt the sting of tears at the corner of his eyes.

“Maybe because I read your medical files, and I know that you can give birth to a living baby,” Len stated, Cisco piled as he opened the glove compartment and pulled out a file that was so thick that some of the papers inside were almost spilling out. “I didn’t want to do this right now, in fact I was saving this for a different time, but since you refused when I asked nicely enough, you brought this on yourself.” He opened the file folder and started reading, “Jain Ramon, adopted by the Gusmon family at two years old, lives in Central City and-”

“Okay!” Cisco cried, the tears were streaming down his face at the thought of his daughter, he was looking down at his hands now as they gripped his knees. He wasn’t even standing but yet he felt as if he was going to fall and brake into tiny little peaces at Len’s feet, “okay, you win, jus-just, please, don’t read anymore.” He sniffled, “I’ll do whatever you want, are you happy now?”

Len closed the folder and put it back in the glove compartment, he looked at the younger man next to him, the man who's heart he just seemed to step on. “Believe me kid, I know what its like to be dealt a losing hand,” he said sympathetically. At this point he felt like shit, ‘well, Lenny boy, you got what you wanted, now what?’ Len thought as he watched Cisco sob in his seat, just then he had an idea, “what if you could get her back?” He asked. 

Cisco looked at him, “that’s not funny, Caption Cold,” he said wiping at his tear as they fell. “Why would you want to help me get my kid back when you could pump me full of yours?”

Len almost rolled his eyes at the comment but continued still, “No I mean seriously, I could get her back for you.”

“Oh yeah? How? I’ve tried everything I could for almost a years now and as you can see, she’s still not by my side, or waiting up for me to get home so I could read a bedtime story,” Cisco pouted.

“I can get her back for you,” Len said putting an arm around Cisco’s shoulders.

“I would love to get her back, but I’m not willing to go to jail for kidnapping charges, thanks.”

“Okay Cisco, I get it, I’m not at the top of your ‘favorite people in the wold’ list, but you’ll just have to trust me,” Len said. “Do you trust me?”

“Not as far as I can throw your slimy, good-for-nothing ass,” Cisco said then sighed. “But...if, and I must be out of my mind for sure because I can’t believe that I’m saying this let alone thinking it, but if you can come up with a way to get my daughter back. Legally!” He said the last part as he shot Len a sharp look, the older man mocked hurt, “...I will consider reopening the baby factory again, but that is if I can get a garrote.”

Len smiled, “don’t worry kid, I’ve got a plan.” Cisco narrowed his eyes at the other man, “don’t look at me like that! It’s one hundred percent legal this time, just have some faith in me just this once.” 

“Whatever,” Cisco said wiping up the last bit of his tears with a napkin Len had offered him when he was crying before. “Can you take me home now, I have work in the morning.”

“Uh right, about that,” Len said leaning back into his chair and turning on the engine, “ if this is gonna work out,we also need to have a talk about our living situations soon.” The car was put into drive and they found there way off the hill top, “you need to either-”

“Stop right there,” Cisco said holding up one hand at Len, “a couple of things, one: I like my neighborhood, two: I don’t want to change my whole living situation just to move into a bad neighborhood somewhere. Third: if you’re plan involves adopting a child, we need a place with more than just one bed and bath, and to what I’ve found about you, I’m guessing that you’re place is not childproofed at all. Am I right?” Cisco looked over to Len who said nothing, “I’ll take that as a yes, so I suggest that tomorrow...” He took in a deep breath in in-spite of his self, he didn’t want to start living with Leonard Snart of people, “we need to look for a new place together.”

“Fine, but if you don’t mind, I’ve already got a few place in mind that we can check out,” Len said as he turned onto Cisco’s street. He found a place to park and they got out of the car, they took the elevator up to Cisco’s floor and waited for the doors to open.

“Well this is me, so uh, goodnight, I guess.” said Cisco taking out the key to his front door when Len got closer to him, “w-what are-” before he could say another word, Len kissed him softly. He broke the kiss after a minute, “what was that for?” Cisco breath out.

Len was smiling again, “I just thought that I would finish the kiss from earlier before your friends came back from there lunch brake,” he said, Cisco turned back to his door, quickly opened it, and went inside. Before closing the door however, he ran back out, grabbed Len by his shirt and kissed him hard on the lips. They stayed like that for a while until they came up for air, they stared each other in the eye before Cisco decided to pull Len into his apartment then closed the door behind them. “I thought you didn’t want to do it tonight after all that crying,” Len said holding the younger man at arms length and out of breath.

“Do you have anywhere else to be right now?” Cisco asked, also out of breath, Len shook his head, “then get undressed at met me in the bed room.” He took off his shirt as he walked away from the older man, Len watched him go for a moment before taking of his jacket, dropping it to the floor and followed Cisco into his bedroom. 

When Len got to the room, Cisco was just taking off his boxers and tossed them over to Len. He walked over to Len and stared kissing him again as he unbuckled his pants at the same time. Cisco broke the kiss this time to knee down in front of Len, he pulled down his boxers far enough to get to what he wanted, he took him into his mouth,and it was hug! He was sure that it had to be at least ten or eleven inches, at that thought, he could feel himself get even harder than he already was, he started to suck him slowly. Len stifled a moan as he watch Cisco do his thing, “damn kid, you’re good,” he said as the younger man played with his balls. Cisco trailed his tong up and town the length of Len’s dick, he pulled back after he felt the length flex in his mouth. With his free hand, he fist Len’s dick soft enough to frustrate the older man, after another minute of this, he runs his tong over the opening of Len’s dick witch caused the man to buck his hips, he smiled. Cisco then started sucking the head of Len’s dick as he fist the rest of it, this time Len really did moan “fuck,” he said and pushed Cisco’s head feather onto his dick. At this point he knew that Len was close and stopped, “why’d you stop kid, that felt grate,” Len huffed out.

Cisco stood up then, he kissed Len on the lips again but this kiss was shorter, “it’s my turn.” He pulled Len over to the bed to lay down, Len smiled as he took this moment to get on top of Cisco, he pushed his legs apart so he could fit in-between them. He trailed kisses down the front of Cisco’s chest until he got to his dick. He took it into his mouth although not as whole heartily as Cisco had with him, he wasn’t much of a sucker as he was a giver. Len reached up to Cisco’s mouth for him to suck his fingers as Len slowly sucked the younger man under him, Cisco obliged willingly, Len took back his figures after a seconds and brought it down past Cisco’s balls and up to his ass. He pulled back so the smaller man could lift up his thighs, fully exposing himself to the other man. Len softly pushed against Cisco’s hole and felt it tighten, “ah, fuck,” he heard Cisco say.

“You okay kid?” Len asked.

“I’m fine,” Cisco said as he scrunched up his face a little, “it’s still a little sore from the other night.”

“Sorry about that, couldn’t help my self,” Len said remembering the other night. He continued to push his single figures deeper into Cisco and wiggled it to loosen it up, he took it out then added a second and third until he felt that it was safe enough to enter him without causing too much pain. He got off the bed to finish taking off his clothes before he got back to Cisco, he paused for a brief moment as he looked down at the younger man before him. His dick was now almost painfully hard as he took in the sight, he licked his lips then and positioned himself in a way that was comfortable, “you ready?” He asked knowing that the last time they did this, he was drunk and wasn’t expecting Len to be so big.

“Do you really need to ask?” Cisco asked bracing himself.

Len smiled at that and entered the younger man slowly, “holy shit!” He said feeling Cisco’s contract and flex around his dick, “damn you’re tighter than I remember.”

“Aah~ damn, ahh, d-did you get bigger in the past th-hree minutes or what-t?” Cisco shivered as his body got used to the size, he took in a few deep breathes and let them go before he nodded to Len to continue. Len nodded back and started to move, slow at first but speed up after a while, Cisco wrapped his legs around Len’s waist as he moved. Len stopped for a second to lean down to give Cisco a kiss on the forehead. He readjustment them into a sitting position where Cisco was more comfortable, “is that better?” He asked.

“A-a little,” Cisco relied, thankful that the pressure had lessened, he gripped Len’s shoulders as he began to grin forward to met Len’s every thrust. This motion didn’t last very long as Len switched directions so his dick could hit Cisco’s prostate more vividly after every two or three thrust, “ha~ I’m clo-ose.”

Len chuckled, “ready when you are, angel face.” He said and pulled Cisco’s hips in closer and held them still as he thrust deeper into him, hitting his prostate every time. He reached between them and fist the younger man’s dick, bring him even closer to his release. Cisco berried his face into the crook of Len’s neck as he came with a muffled moan. Len wasn’t too far behind as he came too after feeling how tightly Cisco’s body hugged him, he moaned the other man’s name as he emptied himself into him before falling back onto the bed. “I think that was better than the other night,” he said between breathes, Cisco hmm-ed next to Len’s ear as they both tried to catch their breath. 

When Cisco was able to move again, he rolled off of Len’s body to face the ceiling, “how-how big are you?” He asked, Len gave him a look, “I shut wanted to know if it was more than a seven and a half,” Len laughed, “what’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Len said and cleared his throat, “but to answer your question, I’m twelve and a quarter inches.” Cisco’s eyes widened as he stared at Len, “I’m going to go got on a lime and say that you’ve never had a guy that big inside you before,” Cisco shook his head. Len put both hands behind his head, he chuckled again, “thought so, this is going to be fun.”  
....  
The next morning, Cisco had woken up to his cell phone ringing on the nightstand where he had put it to charge that night. He picked it up to see Caitlin calling him, “hello?” He answered sleepily.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” Caitlin’s voice said cheerfully through the phone, “hurry up and get ready, we’re coming to pick you up in a few minutes.”

“Who’s we?” Cisco asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Well, Iris for one,” Caitlin said, “me and Ronnie that makes three.” 

“Ronnie? When did he get back?” Cisco asked remembering that Team Arrow had asked Ronnie for a favor in Sterling City a few days ago.

“Last night,I’ll-” in the background, Cisco could hear Ronnie and Iris talking about something that he couldn’t hear clearly,he was about to sit up to get dressed, but his musicale protested. Just then, he heard snoring behind him and remembered what happened. “Guys, come on, I’m on the phone,” Caitlin said and the background got quitter before she turned her attention back to Cisco, “so we’ll be up in about two, three minute tops, is that enough time? There’s about an hour left before we’re late for work.”

“Uh, yeah, sure I’ll see you then,” Cisco said trying to stay calm.

“Okay, bye,” said Caitlin and hung up the phone.

Cisco ended the call and turned to Len, who was now awake and looking at him, “what?”

“...You haven’t told them about us yet, have you?” He asked as he propped his head up with his hands.

“Why, so they can look at me as if I had lost my mind between yesterday night and last night? Hell no,” Cisco said and forced himself of the bed, he was trying to seem at least the slightest bit cool with that exit thinking that he would get off the bed and walk to the bathroom, leaving Len to stare at his ass as he walked away, but no. Apparently some part of his brain forgot to tell his legs that they where supposed to be awake too, so he ended up almost having the carpet for breakfast.

On the bed Len was cracking up at the sight of seeing Cisco fall off the bed like a flopping fish off the side of a boat, “real smooth, kid, I’d give you a five for trying.”

Cisco swept some of his hair out of his face and behind his ear, “shut up, it’s your fault.”

“Guilty as charged,” Len said with pride, “need some help?”

“No!...Yes,” Cisco said after trying, and failing to get up on his own. Len chuckled as he got out of the bed, he rounded the corner where Cisco lay and helped him to his feet, “thanks,” he said then cleared his throat. “You should get dressed now, I need to go to work soon,” he then turned and headed for the bathroom, Len followed him in. He leaned on the door frame watching the younger man set the water.

“You know, I could be out of here sooner if we showered together,” said Len as he trailed his eyes over Cisco’s naked body. He took a step closer, “I mean, of course, unless you just want to wast water on me for no reason,” he get closer to the younger man until he had completely cornered him against the wall. “What do you say, angel face?”

Cisco was still as Len pressed his now rock hard erection against his lower back, he groaned softly remembering the night before and instantly became hard. “Fine, but we have to be quick,” he panted, “my friends will be here soon.”

“Fine by me,” Len said. He got into the shower and waited for Cisco to join him before he wrapped his hands around his waist. He kissed him on the lips, long as slow. Cisco wrapped his arms around Len’s neck, the older man picked him him up and he instinctively hooked his legs onto Len’s hips. Len broke the kiss with a chuckle,“well, well, it seems like you know what you’re doing, Ramon.”

“I may work in a lab all day, that doesn’t mean I’m dead, Snart,” Cisco smirked.

“Clearly,” Len then started probing Cisco’s entrance, using the water as lubricant, “now lets see if you can keep up with me.” 

“Bring it,” Cisco moaned once Len’s figures breached his insides. Len pushed in-wards in a slow motion and quickly pulled out causing a slight gasp from the smaller man, he re-entered him with a second finger. The third finger went in soon enough, going much slower this time, annoying Cisco slightly, “what part of ‘quick’ don’t you understand?”

“Hmm, the quick part,” Len said teasingly, “I don’t like to rush,” he pulled out his fingers as he lined himself up, “you ready?” Cisco nodded and braised himself, Len pushed froward feeling Cisco’s heat surround him like a glove, it took all of his willpower not to snap into him with everything he had. Cisco let out a breath that he didn’t realize that he was holding as Len reached his prostate, ‘oh man, if I had any idea how big Caption Cold was, I would have done him years ago,’ he thought as Len pulled out of him then back. He pulled Len in for another deep kiss and closed his eyes, Len took that moment to gradually speed up witch in turn caused Cisco to do a small jump at the force. They broke the kiss again for air although the heat from the shower-head made their surrounding almost like a steam-room, but they didn’t care. After a few more second, they found a steady rhythm that aloud Len to change direction at will to keep Cisco on his toes so-to-speak. Len almost lost his footing once or twice but quickly found it again. Suddenly Cisco found himself being slammed into the shower wall, he was barely able to think straight, panting hard as he butt was pounded even harder, by his enemy no less, and he loved it! He loved the way that Len held him with one arm while the other was pressed to a spot over his head. He loved the way that Len pushed him against the wall, firm but genital. He loved the way that Len was leaving little bit marks on his neck and shoulders, he hit his sweet-spot again, he jerked back suddenly from the pleasure and his head hit the wall. Len slowed his pace to look him in the eye, “you okay, kid?” He asked softly, his hand going to the spot that met the wall.

Cisco nodded, “yeah,” he said between breathes.

“Lets wrap this up so you can get to work at that fancy lab of yours,” Len said as he speed up and changed his angel again to aim for Cisco’s prostate. 

Two deep thrust was all it took to make Cisco see stars as he came, he gripped Len’s shoulders as tightly as possible while he rode out his orgasm. Len followed soon after, exploding into the younger man until nothing was left to give. They stayed like that for a unknown amount of time, feeling each others pulse beat in tone with their hearts. The water had long since turned cold when Len finally pulled all the way out of Cisco’s body, “Cisco...let go of me.” 

Cisco slowly opened his eyes, “hmm?”

Len could see that the younger man was still recovering from their latest activities, he liked the way it felt, he would have stayed like that a while loner but the strength within his own knees was starting to drain. He sighed, “if you don’t get off of me right now, we’re both going to fall...so let go.” 

Cisco frowned at the loss contact, it was also then he remembered that Caitlin, Iris, and Ronnie would be at his door in a matter of minutes, so he realest Len’s hips and leaned against the wall for support. His legs felt like noodles, ‘damn that was worth it,’ he thought, ‘I wonder if Dr.Wells would mind if I called in sick today?’ He forced himself to stand knowing the answer would be a defined ‘no’. He turned off the near ice cold water and made his way out of the shower and back to the bedroom, grabbing a towel on the way. He needed to get ready for work but it was going to take a few minutes for the strength to come back into his legs. He plopped his self onto the bed face first, not caring if he was still soaked, and caught his breath, Len laid next to him in a heap. “That was grate,” said Cisco when he could talk again, “I don’t think I can make it through work today without someone noticing what you did to me.”

Len smiled, “I would say that I’m sorry but I’m not,” he said then looked over to Cisco. “You’ve got the tightest ass that I’ve ever had the pleasure of fucking, I’m almost tempted to marry you all over again.” He got up from the bed and started drying himself. 

 

“How come I can’t remember that?” Cisco asked as Len started picking up his clothes. 

“The wedding?”Asked Len pulling on his boxers. 

“Yeah,” Cisco said making an effort to sit in a way that wouldn’t be directly on his butt and started to dry himself, “I remember the bar...the park...but not the wedding. I know it had to be something small, at the court house maybe?” Len shook his head, “a chapel?” Len shook his head again, “then-”

“It was the park,” Len supplied, “after walking around in the park for- oh I don’t know- half a night, we somehow found a Purist and convinced her to marry up.” He pulled on his pants, “I can’t really remember how we found he, but I do know that it was a her, maybe...I’m also a little fuzzy on the face too so I guess you have nothing to start your search on.” He pulled on his shirt next, “the next thing that I know is that we’re at that motel getting it on,” he whistled, “man that was a night to remember. Anyways, you know the rest,” he walked over to Cisco’s dresser and closet, pulling out fresh clothes and underwear before sitting back down on the bed. “get dressed before I give your ass another pounding,” Cisco took the clothes and started to dress while Len went to the kitchen for food.

When Cisco left his room, one look at the clock told him that he had about an hour to get to work on time. There was a knock at his door as he was putting on his shoes, ‘that must be Caitlin now,’ he thought as he tied his laces. He got up slowly since is knees were still weak from earlier, Len was eating a bowl of Fruitie Pebbles in the kitchen somewhere, witch made Cisco happy that he was out of sight. He opened the door to Caitlin’s glowing face, Ronnie was standing behind her holding a Jitters to-go bag and a tray of coffee. “Morning guys, where’s Iris, I thought she was with you,” he said putting on his best smile

“Morning, Cisco, yeah she was but we already dropped her off, ready to go?” Caitlin asked, Cisco nodded stepped out of his apartment before closing the door.

“We got you an exprecco, extra foam with bacon donuts,” Ronnie said as they started walking to the elevator. 

Cisco smiled honestly and took the offered treat, “oh man, my favorite, thanks!” He said before taking a bite and moaning happily, “perfect!”  
...  
The trio reached S.T.A.R. Labs just in time to get to their stations, get to work, and wait for Barry to show up.


	4. Who’s daddy?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco has a secret that he's not telling, so what does his teammates do? They find out for themselves, what they find leaves them feeling a bit chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I've been gone for so long, its been a trip own memory lain for me, but anyways, this is in honor of the second season of The Flash! woohoo. so sit back, relax and enjoy. its a bit short, I know, but it builds. I'll have more for you by the end of either today or tomorrow.

A Whole New Cisco Ramon   
Who’s daddy?!

“See? I told you that there was something going on with Cisco!” Said Caitlin as she pointed at a monitor, “and this proves my point.” Everyone lend in closer to see what the monitor read, at first it was unbelievable when Caitlin told them that something was different about Cisco’s behavior over the past month or so. No one really noticed the strange new habit's that Cisco’s been showing , however, Caitlin was (along with Detective Joe West almost a day later) the first person to actually notice these changes.

Dr.Wells was the first person to speak up, “well, Caitlin, these readings are defiantly strange in nature.” He said as he lend back in his wheel chair, “but how is this possible?” 

“Yeah,” said Barry,he was somewhat in awe, “how? I didn’t think guys could really get pregnant, at least not without a partner to help, I mean, and...” he shrugged his shoulders then, “the last time I checked, Cisco wasn’t exactly hitting up the dating seance much at all.”

Caitlin nodded, “that is true, not that I wold know much about his dating life, or about his personal life once he leaves the lab, but Cisco is most defiantly doing something to get those kinds of readings.”

“So, like, what? You think that Cisco is getting a little ‘something something’ in his spear time, or something?” Asked Joe with his arms folded across his chest.

Caitlin shrugged her shoulders this time, “its possible, Cisco is a grown man after all.”

“Yes he is a grown man,” chirped Wells, “which is why I think that if Mr.Ramon wanted us to know he was...” he cleared his throat then, slightly uncomfortably talking about his employees personal sex life, “sexually active, he would tell us.”

“Never mind the sex part, hes pregnant! Almost TWO whole months!” Said Barry as he got a closer look at the details, “even if he was dating or just getting a a little whatever on the side, don’t you think that he would have at lest told us about the BABY part?”

“Barry has a point those,” said Joe. He looked at the small gathering of people that stood in front the bright screen, “by the looks on your faces, I take it that Cisco’s been keeping this under rapes, huh?” The room was quite, it was still early in the morning as the four members of Team Flash talked about the fifth’s heath in secret. Just then a beeping noise pulled everyone away from their own thoughts, “what’s that?” Asked Joe as something popped up on the monitor’s screens.

“Oh, while I was running the test on the samples that I got from Cisco and got these results...” explained Caitlin in a steady voice, “I thought I would do a little DNA test to find out more about our mister donor.” She turned to the screen to check the results, “it looks like the scans are nearly complete, all we need is...” Caitlin froze once her eyes reached the bottom of the screen.

“Need what?” Asked Joe when he realized that Caitlin had stopped talking for way longer than she usually does.

Barry took a step towards Caitlin to see the results for himself, he froze too,“a name” he finished her sentence for her.

“Okay, who’s name is it?” Asked Wells

“Cold,” said Barry and Caitlin in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i'm doing pretty good so far, plz let me know what you think


	5. Its a baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its been about three months since Cisco went to the bar, now its going to take the support of all of his friends and a few trips to the doctors office before he can start to live with his choices of that faithful night. For Cisco Remon, this is going to be the beginning of a very long tripe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok whoops, would you look at that, I lost track of time! oh no! to say i'm sorry, here is another chapter for your enjoyment.

Cisco sat on the floor of his bathroom, he had just finished puking up what little he had for breakfast, wishing he could have held on to it a little longer. He sighed as he flushed the toilet, “goodbye scrambled eggs, I knew thee well” he said and tried to get off the floor by himself. He grabbed the edge of the sink to pull himself up, it took about two try but he made it back onto his feet by himself. He smiled proudly at him self, it was starting t get harder to do things by himself as thee days went on. His stomach was growing, it would really start to show soon. He looked at himself in the mirror, his middle was still closer to being as flat as it used to be, he really hoped it staid that way until he had the courage to tell his friends whats been happening with him. He sighed again before brushing his teeth and leaving the bathroom. 

He re-entered the bedroom to find Lenny still laying in bed, tucked as warmly under the covers as he had left him. “I take it, by the way it sounded in there, that you throw up that wonderful breakfast feast I had you,” said Lenny with his eyes closed.

Cisco resisted the urge to roll his eyes a hundred times, “oh geez and here I thought I was going to surprise you by getting back into bed before you woke up.” He said as he crawled back into bed, sarcasm dripping from his every word, he yawned deeply as he rested his head on his pillow.

Lenny propped his own head up on his pillow with his hands and watched Cisco for a moment, “when are you going to tell me about the test results?” He asked smoothly.

This time Cisco did roll his eyes, however, he only had the strength for one roll, “I had the test done yesterday after work.” Lenny waited silently for him to finish, “I’m pregnant, my first doctors appointment is later on today,” Cisco yawned again, “I can probably sneak out of work around lunchtime to get there. If not, I’ll have to re-schedule or something.”  
Lenny nodded his head, “when are you going to tell your goody two-shoes friends about all of this?”

“As soon as you hold up your part of the deal,” Cisco closed his eyes then, “but I’ll probably tell them about the baby thing tomorrow.” 

Leonard was pleased to hear that, after all, their little “relationship” has been going on for about almost three months now. It would be a shame for them to not keep up appearances in front of their unsuspecting friends.They are legally married on paper, witch is why Lenny took the liberty of putting a timer on the marriage licenses, the virtual one will be spread out as normal at his own choosing but it’s on limited time. Three months time and the months are now now turning into days, Lenny made sure that Cisco knew this after their deal was put into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way i just wanted to thank everyone for giving there feedback on my story, i really love hearing from everyone who reads this story. if you have any thoughts on how i can make the story better, plz let me know, thank you


	6. Living with a Snart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning sex and plans of moving will have to wait because Cisco is not at his best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to answer everyone's questions, yes Cisco is pregnant in this chapter, no he will not be giving birth just yet. i think i'll leave that for chapter eight or nine. thank you all for your comments, keep them coming!

It's been almost two weeks since Cisco and Leonard found out that Cisco was pregnant. Since then, Lenny has made it his top priority to make sure that the plan he came up with went off without a hitch and if Lenny is nothing else, it's calculated. The following day that Lenny slept at Cisco's apartment, he took note of how small the place actually was. One bedroom, one bath, a tiny kitchen (if you could actually call it that with a straight face, good for you), a small living room/family room. Cisco called it an apartment, Lenny called it a box, or more likely a large walk-in closet that you can live in. "We need to go house hunting, today," said Lenny firmly as he walked into the bathroom while Cisco set the water.

Cisco looked up from what he was doing, he turned to see Lenny leaning on the doorway of the bathroom, still as naked as he had been after their late night activities. He looked away from Lenny's very well toned body to concentrate on the water's temperature, lightly jealous since his body was staring to show a tiny bump. "I-I thought we where going to wait until we knew what we were having first," he said, trying to recollect his thoughts.

"I changed my mind," Lenny said as he pushed himself off the frame, he took a few steps over to Cisco and reached him in three. He lifted his arms to rap them around the younger man's hips, Cisco shivered at his touch. He pulled him close so he could press his hardening dick into his back, Cisco became instantly hard. "Even if we did know right now, how could we raise a child in a house with only one bedroom, let alone two of them?" He slid his hand down the side of Cisco's hips, while the other kept a hold to his hips. Cisco moaned softly as he leaned into the touches, Lenny slid his hand up and down Cisco's sides until the steam from the shower head came out to meet them. Lenny tucked some of Cisco's hair behind his ear, "get in" he whispered. 

"Wha..."Cisco asked dumbly before realized what he meant, he pulled himself away from the worm body to enter the shower. Lenny watched as the water washed over Cisco's body, turning it into a mixture of chocolate and silk, sliding down the small curve at his middle. His hair clung to his face wonderfully, framing it there like a painting, it was a beautiful sight in Lenny's opinion. Cisco watched Lenny in turn, tall, muscular, dark eyes that seem to stair deep into your soul. Cisco leaned against the wall, his dick absorbing the blood from his legs made it hard to stand. His breath was coming out hard now, "what are you waiting for, an invite?"

Lenny smirked, "who wouldn't want to be invited into a shower with a view like that waiting for them?" He asked, his own dick starting to throb, Cisco licked his lips and held onto the walls as if he would fall throw the flooring if he didn't. Lenny took that as his cue and entered the shower too, the water poured over them both, encasing them in a cocoon of welcomed warmth. Lenny placed his hand on the wall nearest Cisco's head and came in close to his face, he was a inch away, there lips so close they were almost kissing. Cisco tried to lean into the kiss but Lenny stopped him, "turn around," he said in a low growl. Cisco nodded and turned, he gave Lenny a full view of his back as he pushed his butt out for him as well. Lenny starred at how perfectly round it was right there in front of him, he grabbed hold it, one cheek in both hands, freely spreading them apart with pleasure. He let one hand sock up some more water before slowly placing two fingers into Cisco's whole, luckily it was still slightly stretched out from last night. Cisco hissed a bit but other than that, there were no signs that he wanted Lenny to stop. When his fingers couldn't go in anymore, he pulled them out and added a third finger, Cisco pushed onto his fingers with a growing moan. Lenny slid his free hand up Cisco's body until he found the curve of his baby bump, his smile grew then.

"Put it in already!" Cisco moan out.

Lenny Chuckled, "I'm making sure that you're stretched out right."

"I don't care, just put it in, please!" Cisco begged.

Lenny sighed as he took out his finger, "what's your rush?"

"Work," said Cisco firmly, "now put it in." 

" You weren't this rushed yesterday," Lenny said as he lined up his dick, "keep this up and I might start to think that you don't want to be with me anymore."

"I-" Cisco started but Lenny had already pushed the tip of his dick into him, he moaned out in pleasure. 

Lenny barred himself deep within Cisco body, it took most of his strength to not to cum inside him then, "wow, Ramon, you're so tight!" he said happily. Cisco spread his legs wider to accommodate Lenny's length better, Lenny grabbed hold of the younger man's hips again before he pulled back out. He plant his feet to the ground as be began to work both of their hips, like always, he started off slow but quickly found his rhythm. Every thrust brought them closer to the edge, although he was getting close, Lenny didn't want this to end just yet. Cisco was moaning like a cat in heat and that only brought him closer to the edge, if only his friends could hear the sounds coming out of his mouth now. It was so hot! Lenny then got a grate idea, he re positioned his feet a little and started to roll his hips every other two to three thrust. Cisco dug his nails into tile walls as best he could as he could hardly take it anymore, he curved his back down and came against the wall. Lenny soon followed and came inside of Cisco, hard. He thrust-ed into him a few more times before he pulled all the way out of him. Cisco was still slightly pressed against the wall under the shower, while Lenny leaned on the wall next to it, they stayed like that for a minute or so. "Was that quick enough for you Cisco?" He breath out, he lifted his head off the wall to see Cisco had turned his head to watch him, breathing just as hard, "or should I have gone faster?"  
Cisco turned away from him to rest his head against the wall, "whatever," he said straightening out, "I've got to get ready for work now."

The water had long since turned cold and Cisco was starting to look a little on the pail side. "Are you okay," asked Lenny as he took note of how slow Cisco was moving this morning.  
"I-I f-fin-ne-e," Cisco said, I just need something to eat.

Lenny pushed himself off the wall, alarm bells going off in his head, "are you sure?"

"Ye-ess," Cisco said as he pushed himself off the wall and almost fell back to hit his head, Lenny caught him just in time,"whoa, wow...I feel light headed, my blood sugar must be low or something." He saw the worried look on Lenny's face witch was new, he wasn't sure if he liked it or not yet but it was defiantly something new. Lenny was the type of person to keep things to himself, wither he was making plans or just sitting around, which he doesn't do often.

"Cisco! Can you hear me?" Lenny asked, Cisco realized that he was in a dazed state, so he nodded his head, "can you walk?" Another nod from Cisco, "okay good, we're going to the hospital."

"What!" Cisco asked as he got back to his feet, "why, I'm fine, I don't need to go to the hospital, I need to go to work or else everybody's going to think somethings wrong with me!" He suddenly felt how cold the water was and turned it off quickly before his water bill went up like the first month. He tried back to Lenny, he steeled himself as he looked up at him, "I'm going to work." He said and turned to get out of the shower, Lenny followed him, he made it all the way over to the bedroom before his legs gave out.

Lenny was able to rush over in time to catch him, he looked all over Cisco's naked body for any bruises or injury. When he didn't find any, he looked Cisco right in the eye, "you are staying here today."  
Cisco puffed up his face into a pout, "no I'm not! I told you," he made an effort to get off the floor without Lenny's help, Lenny helped anyways. As soon as Cisco was on his feet again, a rush of dizziness came over him so quick that he almost fell again. He had to wait a minute before he could recover, even then he was feeling sick to his stomach. He looked to Lenny again, his worries intensified. Cisco pushed himself away from the older man and walked around the room to show that he really was as fine as he said he was. He turned around in a complete circle to show his whole body to Lenny, "see? Nothings wrong with me," he said as he turned once more, "there's nothin-" Just then a sharp pain hit him from out of no where, then a falling sensation came over him. Soon he was laying on the ground, eyes unable to focus properly, it seems that he made Lenny's point for him.


	7. The Cats Out f The Bag!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard rushed Cisco to the hospital as fast as he could, he was no flash but he ran with a close enough speed to be almost like him. He already knew the Flash was Barry Allen but as a man of his word, he wouldn't tell that secret to anyone, not even to his little sister. That is why he was so good at what he does, he knew how to do things right, however, in this situation something went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well the title says it all

The Cats Out f The Bag!

Leonard rushed Cisco to the hospital as fast as he could, he was no flash but he ran with a close enough speed to be almost like him. He already knew the Flash was Barry Allen but as a man of his word, he wouldn't tell that secret to anyone, not even to his little sister. That is why he was so good at what he does, he knew how to do things right, however, in this situation something went wrong.

Lenny throw some suit able clothes on Cisco's body and his, as he rushed them both to the hospital."At first I thought Cisco was turning a serious situation into a joke like he always did," Lenny he had gotten somewhat used to Cisco's ways in the past few months. He knew just enough about him, personally, to put things together by himself. "But this time was different, Cisco's been acting a little stranger than usual for almost a week now. He's been hungrier, moody, tired,however, those things I can understood but when you take all that away, he's also been very distant. It's only been happening recently...I think there's something going on with him that he doesn't want to talk to me about it." The doctor was quite as he stared the man in front of him, Lenny sighed, "look I know that this is out of character for both of us but can you just talk a look at him doc?"

"How do I know what you are telling me is true?" Asked Dr.wells, "you are a criminal, you cheat, you steal and more importantly, you lie, it's in your job description." Wells wheeled his chair over to where Cisco's body lay in the Medibay, "why didn't you take him to the hospital like you said you were going to do, Mr. Snart?"

"Well I know this is going to sound even stranger than what I told you about Cisco but here goes." Lenny said, Wells looked at him with a straight face, "well I'm sure your team has run into trouble with a man named, General Ellie, before, am I right?"

"Yes, that is true, go on" Wells said leaning back into his chair.

"On the way to the ER room, this Ellie guy comes up to me with a proposal, I turned it down" Lenny said.  
"What kind of proposal?" Asked Wells, now folding his arms.

"It involved Cisco, money and the army, I don't think that he would be every inclined to say 'yes' to what ol' grumpy boots was offering."Lenny explained, "that was when he threaten to take him by force, with luck, we got away. Although I suspect that he's watching us."

Wells nodded his head and let out a deep breath, "well you still haven't told me why you and my employee were on your way to the hospital together but I'm sure that story will come soon enough." He said as he turned back to Cisco's body, "now as you think about that, I will do what I can for Mr.Ramon."

It was still very early in the morning, Lenny had his doubt as of wither Wells would be at the lab this early in the morning. However, he was actually glad he was and ran right into the building. Thankfully the other occupants of the hadn't arrived yet so he still felt somewhat in control of what he was doing.   
. . . .  
It's been almost half an hour since Lenny brought Cisco into the lab to be looked after by his boss, even now that still sounded odd to him. In that time, Cisco was given a shot of vitamins and woke up a few minutes later. Lenny had ran out to get them some food for him and Cisco, seeing as they didn't have the chance to eat breakfast yet. He even got a Big Belly Burger for Wells as a thank you, Wells was hesitant to take the offering but he couldn't resist a good Big Belly Burger. For Cisco, he got all of his new "craving worthy snacks" which should not even be called "snacks". Things like: pancakes with chocolate and butterscotch toppings, coffee flavored ice cream, a grilled peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and a large Oreo and mango smoothie on the side. It's a metrical that the kid could even keep all that down, but he does some how leaving Wells with the same face that Lenny had when he first saw him do it: amazement. "Feeling better?" Asked Lenny as he ate his regular scrambled eggs and toast with orange juice.  
"Very," Cisco belched then blushed when he noticed his boss was staring, "sorry, I, uhm guess that I have a lot of explaining to do now?"

"Yes, you do," Dr.Wells said as he took a sip of his drink, "maybe you can start with how you managed to keep your relationship a secret for so long?"  
"Oh, that," Cisco said as he took a deep breath, "well if its all the same to you, I would rather tell this story once, If you don't mind."

Wells pulled out his cellphone then, "you want the others here, am I right?" Cisco nodded, Wells typed something into his phone then, "they'er on their way."  
A few seconds later, Barry flashed into the room, "alright I'm here, what's the big emergence?" He asked as he looked around the room, he saw Cisco laying in the hospital bed they had in the Medibay, "Cisco!" he said as he zipped over to him, "what happened to you?!"

"Don't worry dude, I'm fine now," Cisco said with a smile, hopping that it would calm the young speedster down, It didn't.

"Fine? Fine! You're not fine! Y-y-you're in a hospital bed!" Barry was in full on freak out mode as he looked at Cisco, then he looked down at Cisco's clothes. An over sized shirt and some pajama pants, someone that didn't know him would say that he was going to bed but Barry could tell that these clothes didn't belong to Cisco at all. "What are you wearing?"

Cisco looked down at the clothes Lenny had put on him before they had left the apartment this morning. "Uh well, I uh.." he started but wasn't ready to give the whole truth just yet.

"I put them on him," came Lenny's voice. He was standing out of sight by one of the computers in the room, he turned to Barry with his usual stony face and smirk. "Good to see you again Flash, or should I say Barry?"

"What are you doing here?" Barry asked ready to punch Lenny in the face.

"I brought Cisco here," Lenny informed him.

"Why?" Barry asked him, "what did you do to him?"

"Nothing, he just wasn't getting enough vitamins...or sleep," Lenny lifted his eye brow and looked at Cisco when he said that last part. A small tint of red shadowed Cisco's cheeks but he said nothing, Barry had a confused look on his face when he did so.

"Wait, hold on, wha-" Barry looked between Cisco and Leonard, "what's going on here?  
"  
"You can find all that out when everyone else gets here," said Lenny.

"When everyone gets here? What does that mean? What are you-" Barry was cut off by Lenny.

"Calm down Scarlet, he's getting to all of that," Lenny said.

"All of what?" Asked Caitlin as she entered the room with Ronny by her side, Joe wasn't too far behind them and Iris took up the rear.

"I got here as fast as I could," Joe said as he fell into step behind Caitlin.

"Me too, did you guys find that new Meda Human yet?" asked Iris.

"Actually no, Iris," Dr.Wells said as he rolled over to the in coming group, "but that's not why I've called you all here."

"Oh, it's not huh? Then what is the reason?" Joe asked crossing his arms.

"Me," said Cisco, every head in the room turned to him then, "I'm the reason why you all are here."

Joe took a step closer to him, "what's this all about, Cisco?"

"Well.." Cisco said as he sat up in the bed and began to explain everything he and Lenny had been through for the past couple of months. everyone was gathered around Cisco's bed as he told them about the meeting at the bar. Caitlin had a stunned look on her face when the marriage thing came up, then the plan to get his daughter back shocked both Joe, Barry and Iris. However, he was sure to keep the story clean, if not to save himself from embarrassment, so he didn't mention how often that had sex. By the end of the story, nobody really knew what to say. "And that's what happened," Cisco leaned back in the bed with a heavy sigh, it was like a lot of weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"So you've all heard the story, any questions?" Asked Lenny.

"Wow, I-I'm not even sure of what to say," said Joe.

"Same here," said Iris, Barry and Ronny.

Caitlin on the other hand did, "so you guys got married and you didn't invite me?" She asked.

"Well in my deference, I didn't even realize what I was doing until the next morning, so technically, we will need to have another another wedding sometime soon." Cisco explained, "and, maybe, if you're not too busy, you could help me plan it?" 

Caitlin's face lit up at the sound of that for a while, then it went back to normal. "Maybe, I'll have to check my calendar," she said, Cisco smiled a little, "but still you still should have said something. We're your friends, Cisco!" 

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry," Cisco said, "do you guys forgive me?"

"Oh Cisco, I'm so sorry," said Iris coming over to give him a hug, "I forgive you." She let him go then, "hay, if there's anything that I can help you with, you know how to find me."  
Cisco nodded, Joe shrugged, "yeah but I'm not internally sure about the whole Snart thing," he said. "Are you sure that we can trust him?"

Cisco shrugged, "as far as we can throw him I guess."

"Uh so, this day just got a little freakier," said Barry. "I think I'm just going to go back to work," he took one last look at Cisco before he zoomed out of the room.

Cisco's face fell, Caitlin put a hand on his shoulder, "don't feel bad, he's been acting like this for the past few weeks now. I'm sure that he'll come around soon enough."

"I hope so," said Cisco.


	8. Boy or Girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and Leonard find out what they are having, and Cisco gets two helping hands with the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i was to take a poll of what the baby's gen should be, some people would want a boy, some might want a girl. I give you the best of both worlds so i don't disappoint and i don't have to choose. enjoy! ^^

Boy or Girl?

Cisco sighed as he washed his hands, he needed a brake from Iris and Caitlin's baby craziness. Ever since they heard about Cisco's pregnancy, they couldn't stop themselves from asking him baby related questions: "what are you going to name it?" And,"is it a girl or a boy?" It's driving him crazy, it's only been an hour since he told them, he knows that it's good to get things off his chest. He hated lying to his friends but now that he told his friends, things has gotten back to normal, well almost normal. Cisco did notice that he had been acting a bit strange lately, he just thought that it was because of all the new Meta's running about and the fact that his dad was still in jail. Now it seems that that may no longer be just the case.

Cisco exited the bathroom to head back to the cortex, when he re-entered the room, he saw Iris and Caitlin talking together while looking at something on the computer. When they saw him enter, Caitlin motioned for him to come over, he breasted himself for whatever they where planing before he walked over. Caitlin got up to give him her chair, "what is this about?"Asked Cisco.  
"This morning when you told us that you where having a baby," Iris started slowly.

"And having a wedding at the same time," Caitlin added.

"We just thought that the would help you out the best way we can, by planing your wedding and baby shower," Iris continued.

"Not to mention the fact that you defiantly need a bigger apartment but first, lets start with the mediate stuff." Caitlin said as she clicked something on the computer. "We took the liberty of pulling up some pictures of weddings and baby things for you to look at to get the ideas flowing."

Iris pulled out a note pad and pen, "okay so what would you like to start with?" She asked, "wedding or baby?"

Cisco shrugged, "the wedding can wait until another day," he said.

"Baby it is then," said Iris as she scribbled it down on her note pad, "okay, where should we begin?"

. . . .

It was almost lunch time now as Lenny watched Caitlin preform the ultra sound on Cisco. "This is going to be a little cold," she said.

"There's no need to remind me, Cait, I know who the father is," Cisco joked.

Caitlin turned to Lenny, who just raised his eye brows at her, they shared a knowing look somehow before continuing. She put the jell on Cisco's belly, turned on the monitor and started the searched, "okay so we should be able to see something right about...now." She said then tapped a few buttons on the keypad before turning the screen around for Cisco and Lenny to see. At first Cisco could hardly believe it, then it realized that the figure that he was looking at was his baby. He was so shocked and happy that he got to see this that tears started rolling down his cheeks, he looked over to Caitlin then.

"C-can I hear the heart beat?" Cisco asked timidly.

"Sure thing, let me just cue up the sound and...there you go," Caitlin said, soon the room was flooded with the sounds of tiny heart beats. She listened to the sound closely then, something sounded a bit off about the beats. She moved the wand to a different part on Cisco's belly, the sound stayed the same.

Cisco sniffled,"what is it?"

"Is something wrong, Dr.Snow?" Len asked.

Caitlin smiled, "nope, actually," she looked at the two men, "I'm happy to announce that you both will be the proud parents of two girls and..." She moved the wand again, "one boy, congratulations, its triplets."

"Whoa," said Len.

"What?" Asked Cisco.

Len looked down at him then, "I didn't expect it to be so many the first time."

"Don't worry, it's usually the Ramon family bloodline coming back to bite me in the ass," Cisco said. 

Len froward his brow, "what do you mean?"

"Oh right, I didn't tell you," Cisco said, he sighed as he looked back to the ultra sound machine. "Most of my family has multiple kids at some point or another, I was lucky that my first kid was only one."  
All about the baby, what about Barry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the next chapter, we're going to find out why Barry has been acting so weird around Cisco lately


	9. Here comes Jain!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more secrets, but this time the shoe is on the other foot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you asked for it, I gave it to you, Jenny is coming home

Here comes Jenny!

It was supposed to be just another normal day at work for a one Cisco Ramon but he couldn’t help the feeling that all of his friends where hiding something from him. It all started last week when everyone found out that he was now married AND having triplets by Leonard Snart, since then he has noticed some things. The first thing he noticed was that everyone was gathered around one of the monitors in the Cortex that morning, they never gather anywhere this early unless they had some super powered villain. Especially not Joe. Cisco couldn’t make out what they were look at but he knew it had to be something important. The next thing was that they where all whispering in a very hushed tune, the last time he checked, they didn’t do that either. “Hay guys, what are you doing here so early?” He asked, faking surprise, when they heard his voice Caitlin quickly turned off the monitor and tried to act cool for some reason.That was the thing that really set off the alarm bells in Cisco’s head. They all looked at him for what seemed like forever, it was Dr.Wells that thankfully “saved the day”. If there was anything really there to save anyone from, it was how disturbingly silent it had gotten, especially with Cisco standing right there with them all.

“Good morning, Mr.Ramon, its always a pleasure to see you here,” said the crippled man, Cisco nodded his head to him, unsure of what else to do. He looked back to everyone else, who just waved awkwardly at him, Dr.Wells was obviously tired of the situation went on to say, “well, if you would excuse me, I have some unfinished work to tend to,” and with that,the good doctor rolled away in his chair.

Once Wells was gone, Cisco was now free to stair at the remaining three, which turned into two after Joe mumbled something about getting to work for himself. Barry followed him out the room with his super speed, saying that he had to use the “little supper-hero’s” room, so now it was just him and Caitlin staring at each other, almost frozen in time. After a good ten seconds, she was trying her best to get into “doctor mode” so she wouldn’t give anything away. Cisco knew what she was doing right away but played dumb so he could slip over to the monitor to see what they where looking at before he came in. He quickly thought up something to say to put his plan on track, “so Cait, what where you guys doing here so early? You guys wouldn’t happen to be planning something, like say a surprise party by any chance?” He asked with a sly smile, Caitlin’s face physically relaxed, “because if you guys are, I want in.”

‘Oh good, he doesn’t suspect a thing,’ Caitlin smiled, “uh well, sure I would love for you to help me plan, however, this party is uh...actually for you.” She lied, “and I told everyone that I wouldn’t be the one to tell, so please don’t tell them I told you” She shrugged her shoulders.

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me,” said Cisco, just then the babies kicked. They have started to do that more often now, it’s been so long since he had Jenny that he had almost completely forgotten how it felt to have a kid inside him again. Let alone three, it was going to be a lot of dirty diapers and even more sleepless nights but he smiled at the thought just the same.

Caitlin noticed the new look on Cisco’s face, it was starting to become very well known, “they just kicked, didn’t they?” She asked walking over, “can I feel?”

Cisco nodded, “yeah,” he took Caitlin’s hand and put it on the spot where the baby’s liked to kick the most. “This morning they woke me up just begging for all things cheesy, before I could even think about how good it all tasted, I had to throw it up, “ he laughed. “As strange as it may sound, that was one of the things I missed most about Jain,” he looked up to Caitlin then, “but with her, you could always expect to see me with something sweet in my hand.”

The babies kicked a few times before Caitlin pulled her hand away, she watched Cisco for a moment, “do you regret giving her up?” She asked, “if you don’t mind me asking. 

Cisco’s smile waved slightly but not fully, “I miss her, like you missed Ronny.”

Caitlin nodded her understanding, she put a hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry but hay, at least now you may have a chance to get her back, now that you’re older.” Cisco nodded, “and maybe when you do, you can help me do something else? Like, I don’t know, a welcome home party for her or something?”

Cisco nodded again and made his way to sit down, the weight of three baby’s where starting to grow more and more each day, pretty soon he would have to start using his maternity leave. Luckily, Caitlin guided him over to sot next to his target, he had to give Caitlin her props though, she knew how to think on her feet. As it so happens, his birthday was coming up in a matter of months. Now that he thought about it and actually did the math, his new additions will be born a little under two months after he was, he wasn’t sure how to feel about all that yet. He stopped celebrating his own birthday years ago, ever since his daughter was sent off to foster care. She was born on his birthday, that was mainly the reason for stopping. He cleared his throat when he noticed Caitlin was now watching him closely, “uh yeah, yeah, that’s fine,” he lied, this time to himself, “but you guys don’t have to do all that for me, you know that, right?”

Caitlin nodded, she had moved closer to sit in the chair next to him, close enough to reach out and give him a hug if she felt that he needed one, “but we want to.” She put a hand on his shoulder, “look, I don’t know why you don’t do anything for your birthday but I do know that you, as much as anyone else here, needs something good in their lives. Even if it’s only just for a little while.” 

Cisco swallowed the lump in his throat when he heard that, he nodded, “right, your right,” he chocked out. “I-I think I’ll just be getting to work now but uhm, thanks, for the party, it means a lot, even though I already know about it...just...thank you, Cait.” He said, then turned around face the other monitors behind him, “I think I’m going to get started on my work for the day.”

Caitlin’s smile had faded without her notice as she got up and started for the cortex door when she stops short of the exit. She turned back to face him, his back was to her, she was trying to find the words that she has been dying to ask him for almost a few years now. She opened her mouth to speak but the words that she wanted to ask, just wouldn’t leave her brain and come throw her own mouth. She wanted to ask about his birthday, what happened to him as a child? Why didn’t he want to celebrate the day he was born? But those words wouldn’t come out, so instead, she said, “if there’s anything that you want to talk about,anything at all, you can just let me know.” Cisco didn’t say anything, just a nod and more typing from the keyboard in front of him, Caitlin sighed then before she left the room. She walked down the hallway with a heavy heart.

Cisco waited until he was sure that he was alone to let the tears roll down his cheek. His phone rang, he looked at the ID before answering, “you better not be using me, Cold.”

“Wow someone seems to be turning this sunny morning into a rainy one,” came the voice on the other end of the phone. 

Cisco wasn’t amused in the least, “what do you want from me now?” He asked Lenny tiredly.

“Mood swings are kicking in, got it,” said Lenny seriously. “The reason I call is actually good news, nonsexual in every way, I found a way to get Jenny back to you, legally.” Cisco perked up with the smallest bit of hope that it would be true, “the only thing is, we need to get proof before we can even get to see her.”

“What kind, what do we need?” Cisco asked

“Job references, background checks, housing and environment, you know the basic things that say we are the best people to take care of a young child.” Lenny said professionally, “we’re going to need the works if we’re going to pull this off.”

“Okay, how do we start?”Asked Cisco.

There was a short pause on the phone before Len spoke again, “meet me outside the court house in an hour, I’ll explain everything then.” He said, “don’t worry, what I’m about to do is legal.”


	10. Wedding Bells will bring her back to Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the wedding and the reunion all in one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get you tissue box ready because this is a work of art, if i do say so myself. am i being too self centered?

Wedding Bells will bring her back to Mommy

It was a normal day in Central City but then again, normal was over rated. That was one Cisco feeling as he walked up to the Central City Courthouse that evening,Lenny was sitting on one of the near by benches reading a book. When Cisco got closer to him, he almost didn’t even recognize him at first, mainly because he was wearing a suit instead of the puffy winter jacket that he usually wore throw put the day. Cisco often wondered how he didn’t get a heatstroke wearing it all day. “You look surprised, dear,” he said before looking up at Cisco, he got off the bench then. “What, you didn’t think that I would be so bold as to walk around a courthouse without owning at least one of these suit, now did you?” 

Cisco’s eyes traveled the full length of the man in front of him, “well...no it’s just that you-”

“Look different?” Lenny finished for him, he smirked at the younger man’s awe, “well that was the whole point, honey, dress to impress.” He then reached down to pick up a bag that had been laying at his feet, “now it’s your turn, I was able to get Lisa to pick up something nice for you before I came here.” He handed the bag over to Cisco for him to look inside, “the clothes should fit you just well enough, even with the extra baby weight. Come on, we get hitched in three.” 

Len got up from the bench, “well here’s the thing about that,” he bent down close to Cisco’s ear, “I’ll explain inside. With that Len was off, walking up the steps of the court with purpose, Cisco watched him go. He was going to ask him what he meant but he was already out of ear shot, so he just followed him up the stair.

Cisco inside the courthouse, he ducked into the men’s room while Len waited outside for him. He chose a stall big enough to change in and locked the door, looked into the bag then, from what he could tell, the outfit was most defiantly picked out by Lisa, that much was a obvious. From the bag be pulled out some very tight looking white skinny jeans, a white form fitting top with a V-neck and a pear of white chucks in his size. Cisco took another look at the bag and was almost thankful to find that someone also put a roll of packing tape in the bag for him. “Well at least it’s not a dress,” he thought to himself. He got dressed as quickly as he could, making sure that his package was safely secure before putting on his new pants, when he was done, he left the restroom in search of Lenny. He held the bag with his old clothes inside, “how do I look?” He asked when he found Len again.

“Like an angel,” he said and poked out his elbow to him, “shall we?” Cisco nodded as they headed out the courthouse doors. He was curious to know where they where going but when he saw the limo waiting for them outside, he decided to let Len surprise him. He was more than happy to ride in the back of a limo, “are you impressed yet?” Len asked once the limo started it’s journey.

“Is that what this was all about? A way to Impress me?” Asked Cisco.

“No, not all of it,” Len said, “I just thought that you deserved more than just a standard wedding where you say ‘I do’ and sign your name on the dotted line.”

“Then why’d-” Cisco started.

“Lose ends, I hate them,” he continued.

“Hay Lenny, did you give him the flower that I picked out yet?” Asked the driver, which turned out to be Lisa, she smiled at them in the rare view mirror, “my new brother in-law needs to look his best on his wedding, don’t you think so?” 

“Oh right, I almost forgot,” Len said as he reached into his jacket pocket. 

“Lisa?” Cisco asked confused. 

“The one and only,” said Lisa. 

“Turn this way, sweetness,” Len said, now holding a small box, Cisco raised an eye brow to the name “Sweetness”, “too much, huh?” 

“Just a bit, yeah,” he said as Len opened the box to reveal a single white rose. Len took the flower out of the box and placed it on the left side of Cisco’s head to hold back his hair there, while he left the other side of his hair lose. “There,” he said, “you should wear you hair like this more often,” Cisco blushed as he leaned back in his seat. 

“Thanks, uh but- not to be rude but this is weird,” he said. Lenny raised his eye brow at him, “and you say that knowing full well what city you’re living in, right?” 

Cisco shrugged, “okay fine, weird-er.” 

“Better,” Len said as he got closer to Cisco. Cisco looked away, “what’s wrong?” 

Cisco shook his head, “nothing,” he said. 

Len put his finger under Cisco’s chin, “look at me,” he said, Cisco looked into his eyes. “From now on we’re in this together, understand?” Cisco nodded his head, “now tell me what’s wrong.” 

Cisco sighed, “it’s my birthday, it’s coming up soon.” He stated plainly, “I just-”he didn’t really know how to explain his feeling in a way that Lenny would understand but he would have to try. 

“Hay, you can talk to me,” Len said, just then he remembered that Lisa was still in hearing range. He rolled up the privacy glass and turned to face him again. He put a gentle hand around his shoulders, “talk.” 

Cisco took in a deep breath and let it out, “when I went into labor with Jain, I was only thirteen so it was obvious that I couldn’t take care of a kid on my own.” He explained, “I tried everything to get my mom or someone close to me in the family to adopt her until i was older, I thought my efforts were working too, but I was wrong.” 

“What happened?” Len asked wholeheartedly. 

“She said that she would help me,” Cisco’s eyes welled up with tears, “but when the time came, she was no where to be found.” The tears started to fall then, “she left me in the hospital for two days with a fever, on the third day she showed up with the man that would adopt my daughter.” There was more to the story but he wasn’t ready to face those facts just yet, “no one even came to visit me.” 

“Is that why you don’t like your family?” Len asked. 

“It’s not just that,” Cisco shook his head, he sniffled before looking into Len’s eyes again, “Jain was born on my birthday.” 

What Cisco had just told him struck him deep inside, “well...that doesn’t sound like the family I expected you to come from.” Len said as he pulled Cisco close. 

Cisco leaned his head on Lenny’s shoulder and rubbed his growing baby bump, “what where you expecting? Some kind of modern day Cinderrela story staring me and my brothers as the Puerto Rican version?” 

“No...but then again, it’s not too far of,” Len said. 

“If you think you’re going to get me to wear a dress anywhere else, other than the bedroom, you’ve got another thing coming,” Cisco joked. 

“You can’t blame a guy for trying,” Len said. Cisco made a serious face, “just joking.” 

“You better be or else you’re going to be sleeping on the couch tonight,” Cisco warned. 

“Don’t get you’re panties in a twist, I was,” Len said as he leaned back in his seat, “for the most part.” 

“Wha-ouch” Cisco began but was cut off by a sudden sharp pain, it was the babies trying to get his attention. 

“What’s the matter?” Asked Len. 

Cisco rubbed his stomach and sighed, “right,” he looked over to Lenny then, “I forgot to eat lunch today,” he said. 

Len nodded, just then the limo stopped, “well you’re in luck, we’re here.” 

“Really?” Cisco pulled away from Len’s warmth. 

“Yes,” He checked his watch, “and by the looks of things, right on time too.” The door opened and Len got out first since he was the last one in, he reached out a hand to help Cisco, “are you ready?” 

“About as ready as I’ll ever be, I guess,” Cisco said as he eased himself out of the back seat. The Limo had stopped in front of a large iron gate, it was real old fashion with a small modern twist, a electrical security box off to the side. The gates were open and beyond it lay hug green fields and a near by lake that was almost just as large. “Come on, sweetheart, lets get this show on the road,” Lenny whispered in his ear, “the best is yet to come.” Cisco nodded and took the arm that was offered to him before they started walking, he noticed that Lisa wasn’t following them anymore, he looked to Len, “she went to go change with Dr. Snow and the others.” 

“Oh, wait, Caitlin’s here!” Cisco asked “Of course, she wouldn’t let me help plan the wedding, Lisa took care of the clothes, Wells let us have the ceremony on his property and Scarlet and the Detective handled the food.” Len explained, “ but I planned the honeymoon and a extra special present just for you.” 

“So basicly, what I’m hearing is that all of my closest friends are here to see me get married to a known criminal, who also got me pregnant with triplets?” Cisco asked as they made their way down the pathway provided, “I guess I can scratch this off my bucket list.” 

“It’s good to have goals,” Len said. 

. . . . 

It wasn’t too much time that passed before it was time for Cisco to walk down the isle, the way that the wedding was set up was just like a traditional wedding. He was sure that if his mother was dead, she would be rolling in her grave right about now, then again when he said “I do” and even more when they pronounced. Cisco didn’t let that bother him, he knew that his mother didn’t approve of this, never would. 

“Okay, Cisco, it’s just about that time.” Caitlin said walking over to him in her maid-of-honor dress, a frosty blue sequence that fit her upper body and flared out at the bottom with a silver lining on the edges. “Are you ready?” 

Cisco nodded, “yeah, I just feel a little sick,” he said. 

“Don’t worry, that’s just nerves,” Lisa said walking over with a bouquet of white flowers, which Cisco took,“here. You’ll be fine.” 

“What she said,” said Caitlin, Lisa smiled and walked away. Cisco sighed as he held up the flowers he was given, “really? I know this is a gay wedding and all but why does it have to be so frilly?” 

“If you didn’t want frilly, you should have said so,I’m not a mind reader,” said Caitlin, putting her hands on her hips, “you’re lucky that I didn’t let Iris do your hair and make up.” 

“That I would have loved to see,” came a familiar voice. Cisco turned around expecting to see Lenny but instead saw Daniel Ramon, his older brother, “am I too late to walk the bride down the isle, or are you just for show?” He joked. 

Cisco looked back to Caitlin, “what is he doing here?” 

“What, you expected me to let you walk down that isle alone, in your condition?” Asked Caitlin. 

“I am pregnant, not crippled,” Cisco fussed. 

“Nervous and pregnant, what if you fainted before you got to the end of the isle? I’m bot taking any-chances,” Caitlin fussed back, she looked at Daniel the, “and your brother agreed to keep this professional, right?” 

“Professional is my middle name,” Daniel said as he walked up to stand next to Cisco. 

“That’s funny, because I always thought your middle name was-” Cisco was cut off by Daniel then. 

“Not another word about the name, before I flip the lid about yours,” Daniel said then lifted up his arm for Cisco. 

Cisco knew better than to talk about either of the middle names that their mother gave them, it was just too embarrassing for words. He took his brother’s arm with a nod, “lets do this.” 

Caitlin wasn’t sure of what just happened but she shook it off, soon the music began to play and the wedding began. The bride’s maids walked down the isles with the groom’s men, both splitting up to go to their respective spots in front of the crowd. It was a bit of a surprise when he saw Barry was the best man at the wedding, Lenny did mention that Heatwave didn’t like to be in a suit for show, so that’s why he remained in the crowd, he was more than happy to just sit there in the crowd as long as he got a hot meal at the end. Also in the crowd was Joe, Wells, Oliver, Felicity, Captain Sing and his fence, Ronny, Ray, Professor Stein’s wife and a man that Cisco didn’t really know. He didn’t get a good look at the man since he was almost half way to the altar. He had gray hair and a set face, not likely the type of guy Daniel would really hang out with too much, the man also had a little girl sitting next to him. She couldn’t have been more than seven or eight, long, wavy brownish hair framing her face, a face that looked very unhappy to be there. Once they reached the alter, Daniel gave Len a serious look before turning back to give Cisco a hug, no doubt he was remembering how they met very clearly. It was pure luck that they didn’t brake into a heated fist fight right about then but they didn’t and everything else flowed like water. Professor Stein officiated the wedding with as less religion as possible, a quick word or two on marriage life and what to expect, then it was time for the vows. 

“Some people say that saying vows is like writing up a contract and then signing it with the ‘I do’ at the end. Me, I don’t think so. I think that if you can find a way to brake out of jail, no offense to you you, Mr. Snart,” Professor Stein said to Len, who just shrugged it off. “But if you can find a way to get out of jail without tripping the alarms, then there is no reason that you can’t find a way to work throw a problem with your partner.” Cisco and Len smiled at each other then, “now then, do you two have any vows to read, or should I just skip to the kissing part so everyone can go eat and dance the night away?” 

Cisco blushed, he actually did write a set of vows the previous night, “uh yeah, me,” he said as he handed his flowers over to Caitlin to hold Len’s hands. “It was a work in progress since I didn’t know that we would be having the wedding so soon,” he turned to Len then, “don’t laugh or you’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight.” Len put up his hands in defense, a few people chuckled, Cisco cleared his throat, “Leonard, when I fist met you, you had stolen some tech from me that got me in trouble with my boss. You then used that tech for crime until it was taken away from you, now that we’re getting married, it feels like the past few months was a parallel universe. If that was true, in this universe I can only describe our relationship as Beauty and the Beast meats Masters of Sex with a little Fantastic Four mixed in.” Len raised his eye brows at the movie references, “what, you know love my movies,” Len nodded for him to continue. “This relationship is pretty weird but I’m taking it one day at a time,” that was the end of his vows. 

Next it was Lenny’s turn, “not sure how to top that but I’m not going to,” he said honestly, “Cisco, I know I’ve done some very questionable things in the past. I know I don’t have the power to go back in time to change things, I was a criminal but I can promise you know that I have changed my ways. I know your cop friends might not believe me-” 

“Dame right we don’t!” Yelled Joe and Caption Sing, everyone in the crowd turn to the sound of their voices. Sing got a elbow jab from his boyfriend, while Joe got a sharp look from Caitlin and Iris, Cisco was sure that he feared them both very much now. The two men both folded their arms and slouched in their chairs, couldn’t help but smirk. 

“Like I said, they don’t believe me but you do and I’m the one marrying you to day, so I don’t care what they think,” Len said, that was the end of his vows. 

“Now then, if there wont be any more interruptions.” Stein looked at Joe and Sing in turn, “I now pronounce you man and man, you may kiss the your husband.”

Cisco and Lenny kissed, making sure to keep it PG-13 enough since there was still a kid on the room, when they broke apart it was Dr.Wells that spoke out, "alright, who wants to get wasted with!" 

. . . . 

Now that the ceremony was over and everyone was busy having some, even Dr. Wells was busting a move on the dance floor, Cisco thought that it was it was a good enough time to ask Lenny about the guest list. His main concern was that man with the little girl, she reminded him that Jain would have been around her age now. He found Lenny drinking some beer out by the lake, he walked over with a big slice of their wedding cake, Caitlin made the right choice by getting two. Cisco alone ate almost half of the first cake and that was only three layers, “Lenny!” He said trying to get his new husband’s attention, Len turned to him then, a smile on his face, Cisco held up a the plate, “red velvet taste better with company around.” 

Len chuckled, “you only brought that cake put here for yourself.” 

“That’s not the only reason why I came out here,” Cisco stated. 

“Oh? And what may I help my dashing bride with to night?” Len asked.

Cisco smiled, “there is a man inside, with a little girl, do you know him?” 

“I met the man today, the little girl, not so much,” Len explained. 

Cisco took a bite of the cake, “so basicly strangers?” 

”I wouldn’t call her that,” Len finished his beer. “As a matter of fact, why don’t you say hi to your daughter, Jain.” 

Cisco’s heart felt like it was going to explode, the cake dropped from his hands as he turned to see the little girl was standing behind him with the man right next to her. The gray haired man watched him closely before looked down to the little girl, then back to him. Something seemed to click inside the man’s head because he smiled, he bent down to whisper something in the girl’s ear that made her gasp. Suddenly, the girl ran full speed over to Cisco and hug him like her life depended on it, she was only tall enough to be above his knee caps but to him she was tall enough. She had started to cry as soon as she reached him, however, Cisco’s tears had already started long before. Lenny walked over to them both, he nodded to the man letting him know that he could tale it from there, he nodded back and left. Lenny could feel the pride overflowing within him as he looked at his new family, Cisco looked at him, the tears flowing out of him was enough to fill the lake behind them. “Thank you,” he said as his reached out a hand to hug him with, Len accepted the hug and hugged back, “now my life is complete.”


	11. All about the baby, what about Barry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's been throwing up a lot and being very moody about getting his check up," Len chimed in from the other side of the room where he had set up a small play area for the triplets.
> 
> "I have not been moody," Barry argued.
> 
> "Yes you have," said Cisco.
> 
> "Okay, before we start a war over who's been what, lets run some test first," Caitlin said picking up her clip board.
> 
> "Whatever," Barry said, "but I'm telling you guys, there's nothing wrong with me."
> 
> "We'll see about that," Cisco said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well its been a while but I'm back to finish what I've started so enjoy

Its been almost three months after the wedding and Cisco has given birth to triplets. Some how through the metrical of science and some breathing exercises that Iris and Caitlin had taught him, he made it. It started late one night, Len and Cisco had just had sex in their new bed room, Cisco still missed his old apartment. Although this new house gave them enough space for Jain and her siblings to have their own rooms plus a guest room for visitors. They were just laying their relaxing on the bed, almost sleeping, when Cisco went into labor, not really sure what to do, they called Caitlin and rushed over to Star Labs. It was almost 3:44 a.m. when Cisco gave birth to three healthy, caramel colored angel. Len almost lost his cool when Caitlin start pulling out the baby's one by one out of Cisco's body, most of the time they were covered in blood. The first one out was the boy, which they gladly named, Leonard Jr., because of how much he looked like Len, L.J. for short. The next baby out was their second daughter, Jasmine, Cisco insisted that they name her that because he was watching Aladdin the night before. Then last but not lest, Cinderella, she gave a little trouble to come out, Len thought that he would have had a heart attack when she actually did. He did, however, faint when Caitlin asked if he wanted to cut the cord, he smoothly walked over to her, looked down and blacked out. When he did come to, he was laying in another hospital bed next to Cisco, "wow, Cisco why all the Disney princess names?" Asked Iris one hour after Cisco gave birth.

Cisco shrugged, "don't know, I guess they just came to me," he said as he held Jasmine in his arms. 

Len chuckled as he sat up, "Cisco's been watching a lot of Disney movies lately, for some reason he couldn't get enough of them." Answered Len, "it's as if he craved them, kind of like food...and me," he winked his eye brows at Cisco when he said the last part.

Cisco's cheeks burned red, "you do realize that we can't do, you know what, for a whole month now, right?"

"What you was serious about that?" Len asked, hoping Cisco would say yes, sadly he shook his head no, "dame, I guess I'll have to find something else to do in the mean time." 

"I'm available, y'know, if you want?" Barry said walking into the room, everybody looked over to him, eyes wide, "what?"

Len looked over to Cisco, the seemed to have a silent conversation for a moment before turning back to Barry. Len clear his throat, "uh that's a nice offer it's just that...I-we didn't think that you were-"

"Gay," Cisco finished for him.

"Or that you liked us," Len continued.

Barry shrugged, "yeah well, I was still coming to terms with it then." He looked at everyone in the room before turning his gaze to the floor, "I-uh I actually had a bit of a crush on you two, and I didn't want to admit it." He looked back up at the couple laying in the separate beds, "I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you guys before."

Len looked back to Cisco again, they both shrugged, "it's okay," they said in unison.

Three months later, Cisco, Len, Jain and the three new additions to the Snart-Ramon family are getting ready to have their fist Christmas together. It always amazed Cisco how much things had happened in such a short time after the triplets had been born. Jain started her first day at her new school a little late because Len and Cisco had been so busy taking care of the baby's. They felt bad that they had to take away so much time away from Jain to spend with the baby's, although no one felt as bad as Cisco when he found out that Jain had gotten his genus brains, and his love for building things. He also felt worse when he found out that, after just a few weeks of first grade, she was moved up to third grade because of how smart she truly was. This was why Cisco had made it his mission to spend more time with her, as much time as possible, he even arranged for her school bus to drop her at Star Labs after school to further his goal. Len cut down his criminal activity to barely any at all so that he could help take care of his new family. Even Lisa pitched in with two monthly visits, a extra visits if it was someones birthday or a big family type holiday, like Christmas or Thanksgiving. Jain loved her auntie Lisa, especially when she learned how to pick locks with hair-pins and walk away from the seance of a crime like nothing ever happened. Cisco, on the other hand, didn't like the idea of his daughter growing knowing how to turn over a bank in fifteen minutes or less and warned the Snart's not to teach it to Jain. As for everyone at Star Labs, they too would also do whatever they could to help. Caitlin and Iris would take care or the kids so mama and papa could have a date night every once in a while. Some times Barry would join them on date night, sometimes he would join them in the bed room. It all started out slow, once a month or so, but then it turned into a regular thing that is, until something unbelievable happened.

Barry throw up what was left of his dinner into the toilet bowl, then flushed it before he dragged himself back to the king sized bed in the other room. "You okay Bear?" Len asked as Barry rapped himself around the worm body, "you've been throwing up a lot lately."

"I'm fine, must have had something bad for lunch or something," Barry mumbled.

"Yeah right, it been about a whole month now," Cisco said wryly. He laid his head on Len's chest and sighed as he watched Barry, "I can probably make you a dozen PB&J tomorrow, or we can ask Cait what's wrong with you."

"Hmm, PB&J sounds good," Barry smiled.

"Wrong answer man," Len chuckled half asleep.

"After Jain goes off to school, we're going straight to the lab," Cisco said firmly.

Barry opened his eyes wide to look right at Cisco, "but-"

"No buts, you know the deal," Cisco warned.

Barry groaned, "fine, mom, I'll go to the lab with you tomorrow."

"Good," said Cisco starting to relax himself, "stop calling me mom."  
. . . .  
In the morning it was business as usual, Cisco saw Jain off to school before they gathered up the baby's and went to Star Labs. Barry had a day of today so he didn't have to be anywhere at any pacific time. the walked into the lab, each holding a baby in their hands as they walked into the Cortex. It's been a crazy few months, expesially with them finding out that their Dr.Wells was evil and from the future. Grodd was still alive, the singularity, Ronny and Eddie's death, the new Firestorm team, not to mention Jay coming from Earth-2, and Zoom trying to kill Barry. Now there's something else for Barry to worry about on top of all that, Barry sighed as he sat on the table. "So Barry, what can I o for you today?" Caitlin asked as she got out her tools.

"He's been throwing up a lot and being very moody about getting his check up," Len chimed in from the other side of the room where he had set up a small play area for the triplets.

"I have not been moody," Barry argued.

"Yes you have," said Cisco.

"Okay, before we start a war over who's been what, lets run some test first," Caitlin said picking up her clip board.

"Whatever," Barry said, "but I'm telling you guys, there's nothing wrong with me."

"We'll see about that," Cisco said.


	12. another mamma on the block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's pregnant this time starts with b ends with y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little more about Barry

Barry waited until Caitlin returned to the room, when he saw her, he stood at attention. "Well?" He said as he watched the long folder in Caitlin's hands.   
She looked at Cisco who had walked in with her, then Len who was sitting behind Barry for the past half hour now. She finally turned to a very antis Barry when she said, "well I'm not too sure if I wanna know how it happened or when, but...congratulations Barry, you're...you're a mommy now."   
Barry gave her a very puzzled look as she handed him the envelop. He slowly reached for it and pealed back the top fold that concealed the true inside. He pulled out the papers from within and read it, then reread it, he looked up at Caitlin before looking back to the papers. "This can't...it can't be," said Barry starting to panic, "how is this possible?" He looked between Caitlin and Cisco for answers, they looked at each other wordlessly. Without knowing what to say, they kept quite, but Barry didn't want them to be silent when his life was about to take on another big change. "Test me again," he said solemnly.  
Caitlin and Cisco looked at him as if he had grown another head, "what?" Asked Caitlin.  
"I said test me again,"Barry repeated.  
"No," Cisco said  
"But..."Barry started.  
"No but," said Cisco, "we've already tested you about a hundred times in like a hundred.different ways Barry." Cisco watched as Barry's eyes tear up, he felt bad that he had to be so blunt to his best friend and occasional sex buddy but someone had to say it. Barry Allen is pregnant, either he was ready to be or not. Cisco sighed, "dude look, it had to have happened sometimes," he said walking up to Barry and placed a hand on his shoulder. "we're the messed up, gay, married version of Baby Mama."  
"Cisco, not the time for that," Len said as he walked over to Barry as he held Jasmin in his arms. It was, in a word, the most un-Snart-ly thing anyone inside Star Labs had ever seen, and had been seeing for the past three months now.  
Cisco took Jasmin from her father with a shrug and a smile, "sorry babe, but you know that's my thing." He said before walking over to his other kids.  
Len het closer to Barry as he started to stumble. He was able to catch Barry before he lost his footing for good, Len guided him over to the examination table. "You okay Bear?" Len asked attentively, which really made Caitlin wonder if he was mentally ill.   
Since Barry did recover fast, no one was too worried about him going into shock, "yeah, yeah I'll be fine," said Barry. He steadied himself. On his own two feet again before turning back to Caitlin who was now nonchalantly standing in front of the two men with her hands in her pocket. He walked up closer to her, "who's the father?" He asked coldly, Caitlin looked glanced over to Cisco then.   
"Ummm, yeah...here's the thing about that," Cisco said as he walked over to the trio. He was still holding Jasmin as he continued,"we ran a DNA test on the, you know, and you will never guess who's the father."  
"Is it Mick cause that would be unbelievable," Len said as he picked up Cinderella.  
"Even though I'm sure that you have your own reason for believing that, Len. But, no, its not Mick," said Caitlin.  
"Then who," asked Barry.  
Caitlin took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, "its Dr.Wells...from this Earth."  
Just then Jay walked into the room with a confused look on his face as he looked around the room. Everyone looked at him, motionless, like statues, "did I just hear someone say that they were pregnant. By Harrison Wells?" Jay asked. Everyone was quite, Jay looked towards Caitlin who nodded her head, "who is it?"  
Barry walked back over to the hospital bed and plopped himself down on it. "Just when I thought my life couldn't.get any worse"


End file.
